Dream Come True
by LissyD183
Summary: Piper Leo fic. Piper is a young English girl with big dreams, she moves to America in hopes of achieving them but she finds herself facing new unexpected dreams! (Completed)
1. Default Chapter

> > DISCLAIMER: I do not own charmed.  
  
Here is chapter 1 of my first fanfic and I don't really know where to start so it will probably be rubbish! Please be nice!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Piper was your typical everyday 17 year old English girl. She was medium height with long dark brown hair and had always dreamed of going to America. This summer that dream was about to come true! Piper didn't know why she loved America so much; just that she had always felt some sort of a connection deep inside of herself. She believed she was American at heart and had the habit of bringing this up anytime somebody happened to disagree with her.  
Piper had just finished a two year course in catering and was hoping to continue this in a reputable US catering college as along with her American lifestyle dreams, she also aspired to be the owner of her own restaurant one day.  
  
On her last day in England Piper spent most of the day packing and saying goodbye to her family and friends. She lived with Victor, her father, in London as when her parents separated she was raised by her grandmother and after her mother died 12 years ago her grandmother decided to move to San Francisco, California to raise Piper's two sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Although Piper hadn't seen much of her sisters since they moved away, they still kept in touch, visited back and forth and were very close. Especially with her older sister Prue. She couldn't wait to see them again and catch up on everything that happened after all, 12 years is a long time to be apart from those you love.  
  
Piper's dad was standing over her as she packed piper supposed it was just one of these things parents did she hadn't even noticed he was there until he walked in and started checking what she was packing.  
  
"What's this?" he asked fingering through her clothes splayed out all over the bed and picking up her bikini.  
  
"Dad, it's just a bikini!" Piper replied. She knew he was just doing his overprotective dad thing but it didn't make her feel any better about it.  
  
"Unless of course you would rather I went skinny dipping?" She added With a sarcastic grin, knowing that this thought may be enough to drive her dad out and leave her to pack alone.  
  
"Haha" her father answered as he threw the alleged bikini back at his daughter and laughed. "I'll leave you to it then I suppose he muttered standing up and walking out.  
  
Piper and her dad had always been close. They had to be. They were all each other had in reality as family are the only people you can truly rely on and with her sisters halfway across the world she needed someone to count on and trust with her life.  
  
The next day as Piper made her way to the airport she couldn't help but wonder what life in America would be like. She had dreamed about this day her entire life for as long as she could remember and above all didn't want the dreams to be ruined by expecting too highly of it. Piper must have drifted into a daydream, shattered by her father's voice:  
  
"Penny for 'em" This is what he had always said to her when she appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
Piper had always been a dreamer if she really did get a penny for every time she drifted out into space with intense thoughts she really would be a millionaire by now and would probably be in the Guinness book of records for being the youngest ever restaurant owner. Unless of course this had already been taken by some three year old in Hollywood which would be a sight essential for Piper to see!  
  
In all her daydreaming she hadn't noticed the fact that they had arrived at the airport and before she knew it she was walking down the terminal building up to check in. Piper's dad was rushing and panicking asking if she had everything passport, tickets the normal airport stuff you always seem to forget. Piper double checked her bag and once they were sure that all was in order they proceeded to check in her bags.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you all so much" Piper declared once it was time for her to board the flight. "You'd better keep in touch" she added by which time tears were welling up in her eyes  
  
"Try and stop us!" came the reply of her two best friends Nicole and Sam. They had been best friends since they were toddlers in playgroup, it was going to be so weird not being able to hang out with them and talk about crushes and the little things they took for granted like being able to see each other everyday. They all shared one last group hug before the circle was broken and Piper left.  
  
"Don't forget all us little people who made you when you're the big famous Piper Halliwell chef/restaurant owner extraordinaire" added her dad before stealing his last hug with his little girl. Her father's embrace ultimately forced her to fully break down into floods of tears.  
  
"Well I'd better go now before I flood the airport and the flight is delayed 'due to unforeseen circumstances'. Everyone shared a laugh at this joke of Piper's impression of the announcer.  
  
"Take good care of yourself and give those sisters of yours a big hug from me" Victor requested as she walked away.  
  
Piper walked onto the plane without looking back. 'this is it ',she thought I'm actually going through with it, no turning back now and with that she walked through the gates and joined her fellow passengers who also dreamed of a new life.  
  
Piper finally got on the plane that would take her to the realisation of her dreams. Although, unknown to her, there was another surprise in store. A new unexpected fantasy awaited her, the type that she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> so there you have it. Please review.


	2. A Mysterious Stranger

> **_Chapter 2: A mysterious stranger.  
_**  
DISCLAIMER: I still do not own charmed!  
  
Ok so here's chapter 2.... I hope you like!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Piper was sitting on the plane preparing for take off, without a doubt the worst part of any journey. Her nerves were clearly obvious to everyone else judging by the voice she heard coming from beside her,  
  
"Why don't you try counting to 314 it'll help you relax and before you know it we'll be in the air"  
  
She looked around to see who had spoken and if he really was talking to her. She saw to the left of her a young handsome man who could have only been about nineteen or twenty. He looked quite tall from what she could tell after all he was sitting down. He spoke with an American accent which she recognised as Californian. She assumed that he was returning home from a holiday but wouldn't dare asking such personal questions to a guy she had only just met. The guy had light, almost sandy brown hair and deep penetrating green eyes that sparkled giving Piper the feeling of ease although she didn't understand why. She turned away not wanting him to notice that she had been staring.  
  
"Why 314?" Piper asked with a genuine curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I don't really know, but I promise it works see your already calmer aren't you?" he said with this really cute but cheeky smile making Piper feel more relaxed than she ever had. He was right. It had worked! Piper had an urge to find out so much more about this mysterious gorgeous guy.  
  
"The names Leo" he said as if he had read Piper's mind. "Leo Wyatt" he added in his best Sean Connery impression undoubtedly trying to appear right out of some James Bond movie.  
  
Piper did her best not to laugh at him as he was being so sweet, but she must admit that it had been the worst impression she had ever heard. He must have caught the look on Piper's face that she was trying so desperately to conceal.  
  
"Bad impression huh?" he asked awkwardly  
  
"Not the best" Piper replied still holding in her laughter. "Anyway, I'm Piper" she continued, introducing herself and holding out her hand trying to stop his embarrassment after he had been so nice to her.  
  
Leo immediately grabbed Piper's hand and kissed it gently yet still having the power to make Piper feel queasy... in the good way. Aswell as being good looking and sweet he was also a total gentleman.  
  
'Wow' Piper thought as Leo released her hand.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure!" Leo said and even though this would probably have to have been the cheesiest line ever Piper couldn't help but think that this guy was special.  
  
"Wow, smooth Mr. Wyatt" she felt weird saying this to someone she barely knew but the words just came out and kept flowing out of her mouth. She had no control and felt like she was 13 again and on her first date. "Are you always so ...... charming?" they both laughed at this Piper had never felt this comfortable talking to a guy. She was never all that popular with the guys but this felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. "Very sophisticated" she added.  
  
"Well you know, I try," Leo said failing to sound modest in the least  
  
Piper looked past Leo and out of the window and noticed that they were already in the air and Piper didn't feel a thing. Leo looked aswell to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "See now that wasn't so scary now was it?"  
  
Piper merely shook her head. Words had actually failed her she didn't know what to say, maybe for the first time in her life. This was going to be a long flight but Piper had a feeling that it may not be so bad. It was just a shame that when she got off the plane there was a chance that she would never see this amazing Leo Wyatt again.  
  
A few hours later Piper awoke apparently she had fallen asleep. She was embarrassed to find that in her slumber she had been resting on Leo's shoulder. No wonder she had slept so easily.  
  
"Oh i'm so sorry" she said to Leo when she realised she was still lying on him. She cringed. She couldn't believe she had done this. He just smiled his dazzling smile and replied  
  
"Oh that's ok" he said as Piper sat up. I'm glad I could help, it's been a while since I've had a beautiful woman on my arm" he finished.  
  
Piper blushed, she gently tucked her smooth hair behind her ears and stared at her feet. This was what she seemed to do when she was nervous or embarrassed and was the bud of all her friends jokes, she laughed slightly remembering her friends. She really was going to miss them so much. She finally pushed these thoughts aside and looked back up to face Leo.  
  
"So how long was I asleep?" She asked just trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"Not long, maybe like an hour" Came his response. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much" seeing Piper with a look of confusion he continued "The movie, just some rubbish romantic comedy without the comedy  
  
"Well the romance is good too!" Piper muttered. At this remark Leo seemed slightly taken aback.  
  
"Wow, don't tell me your bashful aswell I thought you were Mr. Smooth?" Piper said noticing the look on his face.  
  
For a while no one spoke except for the occasional small talk about how bad the service was or how long they thought it would be until they ate or landed. Every now and then Piper felt Leo staring at her. This made her slightly uncomfortable. 'Do I have something spilt all over me making me look like a complete looser?' she thought and immediately looked down out of habit without even thinking.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Leo said looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean no, everything's fine" she blurted out as she stood up to go to the cupboard with a hole in the floor that they called a toilet to check herself over properly she couldn't believe how stupid she must come across.  
  
As she stood up she elbowed the man on the other side of her in the nose who jumped up and hit the air hostess who was carrying drinks to other cabin passengers. Piper didn't know what to do, she could feel everyone staring daggers at the back of her head but there was nothing she could do she was 36,000 feet up in the air after all. After about a million apologies to the man she had punched and the flight attendant she continued towards the bathroom. She sat there for a while basking in the brilliance of her stupidity and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She was never usually like this, so fumbly. She was the most organised well prepared person you could ever meet. Yet even still she had managed to embarrass herself horribly already. There was still at least another five hours until she landed in San Francisco and this moment couldn't come soon enough. To top it all off, she had done this in front of Leo. She had no hope left. It was safe to say that Leo would think she was weird even if she wasn't covered in something. A few minutes later she was awakened from her shame by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Are you ok in there? You've been gone a while"  
  
It was Leo. Oh great he had probably come to laugh at her more. Why had he even come to see her after what she had done? She wondered, but she knew she had to face him and the rest of the world sooner or later.  
  
"Yeah I'll be right out" She answered and composed herself as she walked out to see all the glares that would be awaiting her.  
  
She walked out and saw Leo's face and was surprised to find that his expression wasn't of hatred or that he thought she was stupid, far from it. It looked like he actually cared.  
  
They walked back to their seats in silence until Leo eyed the man whose nose was being bandaged by the flight attendant when he could no longer contain his amusement.  
  
"I'm never gonna live this down am I?" She questioned even though she already knew the answer  
  
"Come on, you have to admit" Leo started. "It was kinda funny. Definitely better than the in flight entertainment they provide!" He nudged Piper trying to get her to respond.  
  
"Yeah? You think? Try explaining that to him!" she pointed out looking at the man and trying to force a smile when really she felt horrible.  
  
"He'll live" Leo whispered softly into her ear giving her shivers. All Piper could do was look at him. She was amazed, he didn't hate her. This guy had more potential then she originally thought. Eventually she gave in and laughed. The guy had been given a new seat in first class supposedly to compensate him for what had happened. Piper didn't mind this though, it gave her more time to just sit alone with Leo. She felt like she had known him forever and didn't want this flight to end.  
  
A few hours later unfortunately the plane was coming in to land Piper couldn't believe that the first time in as long as she could remember, she had actually connected with a guy. Leo had turned out to be an amazing guy. Who would have thought that she would get on this well with someone who just happened to be sitting next to her on a plane. She couldn't bear to think that she would never see him again. She couldn't just let him go. Piper didn't believe in fate but she knew what she felt and for the first time in her life she actually felt like something had happened for a reason and she had nothing to do with it, she knew that this was meant to be and had to find out whether she would be seeing him again.  
  
"Well that was fun" Leo stated once they had landed and he was collecting his hand luggage from the overhead compartments. "We should do it again sometime. As long as you promise not to beat me up!" Piper simply rolled her eyes and smiled once he had looked away. If she was going to find out if she had a chance with Leo it had to be now.  
  
"So, whereabouts in San Francisco do you live then?" She blurted out unintentionally. She had to know but she also wanted to be subtle about it.  
  
"Oh South Bay. You know it?" He answered  
  
"Yeah! That's where my family lives. Wow! What are the odds?" she returned almost unable to control her glee.  
  
"Yeah I guess it's true what that movie says. It's a small world after all. So maybe I'll see you around?"  
  
Piper smiled and nodded "I hope so"  
  
And with that they both exited the plane. This day was definitely picking up. Piper was so glad at the thought that she may see Leo more often, maybe be friends, or possibly even more. She couldn't wait to get home and see her family again and now with Leo on her mind aswell, she was even more excited then she would have expected.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well that's chapter 2, you know what to do!


	3. Home Again

**_Chapter 3: Home Again_**

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own charmed

Wow so here's the third chapter .... Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I Don't really know what else to say so I'll just get on with it!

* * *

Piper walked up the steps to her grandmother's Victorian San Francisco Manor she could see lights on in the living room and the flashing pictures on the television and the silhouettes of her two sisters. She couldn't wait to see their faces so without delay, she walked in the door and called out her family's names 

"Prue? Phoebe? Grams?" She heard the footsteps of three people running towards her and straight away she could feel herself being engulfed in the big hug that always greeted her. She was already happy at meeting Leo and had thought about him during the entire cab journey home. But for now all she wanted to do was catch up with her sisters and swap all of their stories as sisters did.

"Welcome home Darling" came grams voice "you must be starving after that long flight of yours. Why don't the three of you take a seat and I'll whip you up some of your favorite food"

"Ok Grams that sounds great. Thanks. "She responded. Grams' food was always delicious. She knew just how to cure and empty stomach in the best ways.

After dinner, the three girls sat in the living room area stuffed from eating too much. It had been a long time since they had been able to do this. They chatted for ages about everything in their lives, the way sisters should. They spoke of boyfriends, clothes, the hottest bands or actors of the moment. Just normal girly stuff.

Even though all three girls were so different they got along great. Sometimes Piper didn't see where she fitted in with the family. Other then their long dark hair and with the exception of Prue, the deep dark brown eyes. Prue was 19 and very pretty studying History in college. Although Piper had never really understood this, Prue had always been interested in antiques and their backgrounds. Phoebe was 14. She had just finished middle school and would be starting high school next semester. Phoebe had always been a bit of a wild child and rebelled against anything that stood in her way. This was probably just her way of dealing with adolescence without a mother around to help her through.

Some how, the conversation seemed to drift towards career and the future and Piper was telling her dream life for about the millionth time, if not more.

"Wow so I'm gonna be the poor relative huh?" Phoebe joked when Piper had finished.

"Oh don't be silly," Prue said trying to comfort her younger sister.

"No it's true, you're both the big shots going to college with all the big dreams and I'll probably be working at the counter in McDonalds"

"Well McDonalds is good. You'll be helping people, people need to eat" Piper started to say but was interrupted by Phoebe's vision of the future.

"Yeah. You'll invite me over for thanksgiving dinner out of pity and you'll all be sitting there with your rich husbands having some intellectual conversation while I'm there with my builder boyfriend. You'll be all ' Did you see that charity ball for the children's foundation last night, very moving' and I'll be ' Went to Wal- mart yesterday, bought a new toaster for $4.99'

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably; Phoebe had always been the funny one. She always had some witty, sarcastic comment up her sleeves.

Just then the phone rang. Phoebe got up to answer it leaving Piper and Prue to recover from all their laughter like the old times when they would laugh so much it would give them a stomach ache.

"Pipey, it's for you. Wow she must be popular, she's only been back here an hour and already she's getting phone calls."

Phoebe returned to the couch and sat down next to Prue while Piper went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said confused. She had absolutely no idea of who would be phoning her.

"Uh. Hi" It was Leo. "I hope you don't mind me calling" he said down the receiver.

"No not at all. Though I am curious as to how you got this number. I mean I never gave it to you did I? She asked still confused.

"Well no technically I guess not, but I had to talk to you again and I didn't know how to ask incase you said no but I saw it on your luggage and couldn't help myself" Leo ranted all in one go.

"That's ok. I forgive you." Piper said calmly hoping that Leo would get the message that it was ok to call but yet also trying not to sound as excited as she really was.

"Really? That's uh that's great! 'Cause uh I uh kinda wanted to ask you something." Leo said nervously stuttering.

"You did?" Piper asked blushing and turning away from her sisters' view. She hoped the question was what she was expecting.

"Yeah, I did." Leo continued. "Well, I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

Piper was in shock and didn't reply. This was what she was hoping he would ask. 'Why couldn't she answer?' She thought. Her mouth had gone dry and her words got caught in her throat.

Leo took her silence as a bad sign and started rambling again.

"I mean I know that we've only just met and I don't know you that well but that's why I asked, I wanna get to know you better Piper. We clicked you cant deny that connection between us, I know you felt it too"

"I'd love to" Piper choked cutting off Leo

"That's great" Leo replied almost speechless. "How does a movie and dinner sound?" He asked eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan" Piper said giving her approval to the idea.

"Okay. So? Tomorrow pick you up at eightish?"

"Yeah fine. I I'm at 1329 Prescott and Pine. You know it?" She asked hoping the answer was yes. She was too happy for explanations.

"Sure that's just around the corner. So I'll see you then." He said before disconnecting.

"I look forward to it!" She said replacing the receiver and lingering a moment before walking back to her sisters with a huge smile from ear to ear she knew there were going to be a lot of questions from them on this one but she was ecstatic and on this occasion even her sisters couldn't bring her down.

She went and sat on the couch opposite Prue and Phoebe awaiting the Spanish inquisition but it never came. Instead they both just looked at her waiting for her to dish the dirt. Finally Prue couldn't wait anymore.

"So. Who was on the phone? Phoebe said it was a guy." She asked, doing the big sisterly interrogation that always followed dates or invitations.

"Yes it was. So" Piper answered as calmly as she could when on the inside she felt as though she was going to burst waiting for tomorrow night.

"SO? Come on we're waiting!" Phoebe demanded.

"Ok. Yes okay it was a guy guy" in sister language this meant a potential boyfriend guy. "His name's Leo. I met him on the plane and he was really sweet. We're going out tomorrow." She had answered all of their usual questions in one go. Now all she had to do was wait for the reaction.

* * *

Review review review 


	4. The Date

**_Chapter four: The Date_**

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN CHARMED!

A/N: Ok well chapter four wow im surprised at myself I really don't know how I got this far so quickly. Well I'll thank my inspiration whether they knew they were doing it or not (my online buddies) and to everyone reading and reviewing my story, i am soooooooo grateful and amazed that people are actually reading and enjoying what i write. so THANKS!!!

Four words: "I'm a little teapot!"

* * *

The next day Piper spent most of the day shopping with Prue for clothes and make up even though she had a suitcase full of this at home and Piper would rather be catching up on lost sleep. She didn't want to be cranky on her big date. But Prue had promised Piper that she would help her to get ready and this was her way of sticking to her promise. 

Obviously Leo had gained the approval from Piper's sisters, the most difficult thing to do when dating. This guy really had to be special. Not many guys actually managed to get through the Halliwell tests of suitablility. Prue was even giving her tips on what to do and not to do, this almost never happened!

Piper and Prue returned home laden with loads of heavy shopping bags more than anything Piper just wanted to jump in a hot bath and relax. They had been shopping for hours and Prue insisted on trying on practically every item in each store they visited and giving her demonstrations on 'The correct way to apply make-up'. Piper's feet were killing her and this was the first chance she'd had to sit down all day.

"Prue, I know your just trying to help and im so gratefull but please, this is my date can't you just let me relax for a bit?" Piper cried to her sister who seemed more enthusiastic about this date than Piper did!

"Fine you go and have a bath and I'll prepare your clothes and make-up down here for you to choose when you get out"

Piper was so relieved to hear this and ran over and hugged Prue before immediately running up the stairs two steps at a time. Until she realised the pain in her feet and had to slow down again.

Over an hour later Piper was getting ready with Prue doing her make-up and hair she couldn't understand why she was doing this for her it wasn't like Piper had never been on a date or never had a boyfriend before. What was the big deal now?

When Prue was finished she stood back to marvel at her creation.

"Wow you look so beautiful" she said gushing over her younger sister. "You'll take his breath away, as soon as he sees you!"

Piper was dressed in a long black, silk dress which went to about three- four inches below her knees, with off the shoulder straps and part of the back cut away. Her hair was just down but was smooth and shiny with a few kinks but looked elegant all the same. Her make- up was also simple, natural and sophisticated.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Piper started to go to open it but Prue stopped her and told her to go upstairs. She thought this way it would be more graceful this way with her coming down the stairs to greet Leo like it was out of an old black and white romance movie where the woman always looked stunning. Prue opened the door and Piper walked down. Leo stood waiting and when he caught a glimpse of her in her attire for the evening, his jaw dropped.

"Wow" He said at the sight of Piper. It was the only words he could think of. She looked so beautiful.

Piper pushed a still beaming Prue out of the doorway and watched as she stumbled over to where Phoebe had been watching from silently. Piper gave them a look as if to say 'get out of here' they understood and walked into the kitchen staring back at Piper and Leo as they walked.

"I knew we should have met at the restaurant" Piper joked about her sisters interuptions.

Leo still looked at her speechless

"You look amazing Piper!" He finally spoke.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Piper replied her embarassment only hidden by the make-up, she didn't compliment well. Leo did look very handsome. He was wearing a smart deep blue shirt and a fashoinable suit jacket.

"So should we get going?" Leo said holding out his arm for Piper to take.

"Yeah hold on one second" she paused going to pick up her jacket and her bag. She returned a moment later and clung to Leo's arm as they walked out of the house together.

Once they were out Piper looked back to see Prue and Phoebe watching them out of the conservetory window. Piper rolled her eyes and looked back at Leo, giving him her full attention for the rest of the night.

The drive to the restaurant was pleasant Leo's car was a smart classic convertible, the type her father always used to talk about. Leo's family obviously had money, not that this mattered to Piper. The lights of down town San Francisco shone as they made their way through the dazzling sights. Piper wasn't all that familiar with this part of the city and was trying hard not to seem like the tourist that she was.

"The city's beautiful at night isn't she?". Once again Leo had read her mind. She was starting to think that he was psychic he always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

The drive was almost silent. Leo was as nervous as Piper about the date but knew that he wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with this amazing woman. He was sure that the conversation would pick up once they reached the restaurant and when they were both slightly less anxious. He already knew that they got on great and it was probably only the tension that was holding them back.

A while later, they had arrived at the restaurant and Leo pulled the car up to park. Piper had filled him in on Prue and Pheobe and hoped that this hadn't put him off her too much.

They remained in the car for a while before going in to get their reserved table. Piper was telling Leo about her dreams to become a chef while he listened intently.

"Just be warned," she said "If I get too fussy over the food or start asking for secret cooking tips, its only the chef inside me talking"

Leo laughed and nodded showing that he accepted the idea.

"Ok, now I know" he said still laughing.

"It's not a joke you know" she continued while Leo exited the car and went to open her door.

"I'm sure it's not" He said softly wiping a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. "Damn wind" He was gazing into her eyes for maybe just a moment too long. He hadn't noticed before just how breathtakingly gorgeous they were.

"So. In we go." He said trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring.

The restaurant was flawless, it was huge and the marble floors gleamed. It was filled with couples dining and was cleary a very expensive, established place to eat. This made Piper realise even more that this was exactly what she wanted. Leo being there aswel was an extra added bonus.

They were seated shortly at a great table by the back of the restaurant close to the window where there were less people and they could still admire the sights. Including each other.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Leo said once they were seated. "For a while I was really expecting you to say no"

"Well I'm glad I said yes aswel"

As Leo had predicted, by the time they had actually sat down to dinner, both him and Piper, were much calmer and the conversation was flowing much mose easily, just like it had been on the plane when they had first met.

The restaurant had such a great atmosphere, it was hard not to feel the romance in the air. There was soft lighting and candles on each table there was even an accordian player walking amonst the table playing tender melodies to the adoring couples. Piper and Leo listened for a while, taking in their surroundings.

Dinner was going great. As of yet, Piper had managed not to make a fool of herself. It must have made a nice change for Leo not to be sitting there with an idiot at dinner trying to have a conversation. The food was delicious and the staff were friendly. Piper could see why Leo had chosen this place.

Before they knew it they were already being served dessert. This meant that the date was almost over. Piper didn't want it too end so soon, she still hardly knew anything about Leo. They had decided against the movie as it wasn't really a great first date place and they would much rather spend the time together by themselves, although Piper's excuse was that it was getting late. Now however she was having second thoughts.

The end of the date was approaching, Leo had already asked for the check . A man was walking around selling roses.

"I'll take one please" Leo said catching his attention and getting money out of his walet before handing the rose to Piper.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman" Leo whispered to her.

"Wow you really do like the cheese don't you?" Piper joked taking the rose and smelling it's sweet scent. "I'm kidding it's beautiful thank you" she added feeling guilty about her last remark. That's just what she did, when she was nervous it was like a relflex to defend herself from showing hurt or her real emotions.

"And just because I only bought one, it doesn't make me cheap. I just thought it would be more classy!" Leo said defending his actions.

"I agree. One is definitely better" she spoke. "it's a thoughtful gesture"

Leo dropped Piper back at her house. She thought it would be safest for him to stop a few houses down where they had the shelter of a neighbouring bush to hide them from the dreaded spying sisters.

"Thanks for a lovely evening" Piper said getting out of the car and wrapping her jacket around her arms. "well I'm already starting to sound like an American" She joked. "But really, I had a great time"

"Me too" Leo agreed "I almost don't want it to end but I'm sure your family would never forgive me if I kept you any longer." Realising what this must have sounded like, he searched for the words to rescue his sentence "keep you out that is"

Piper smiled but looked at her feet, she wasn't used to compliments.

Piper could see Leo leaning in towards her, in the heat of the moment, she instinctivley closed her eyes but she didn't expect what came. Leo placed a gentle,affectionate kiss on her cheek before slowly pulling away.

"Well we should do this again sometime I'll call you" Leo said as he got back in his car and watched Piper walk up into her house he made sure she was in safely before driving off and waved as he caught her eye.

Piper walked into the conservetory and saw her sisters staring out of the window still, obviously the plan had worked, they clearly hadn't noticed Piper entering the house.

Piper coughed to let them know she was there. When they turned around there was an expression of shock on their faces, they knew they had been caught. Piper looked at them with her arms folded. A clear sign that she expected an explanation.

Prue looked out the window and urged Phoebe to follow.

"As I was saying, that flower there is known as 'oriental orchids' although the only real difference to normal orchids is that the stems are longer" Prue said even though she knew they had been caught.

"Hmm interesting." Phoebe played along trying to cover her tracks. "I never knew that!"

"Ha!" Piper said, it didn't take a genius to know what they had been up to.

"Okay fine. We weren't looking at flowers but is it really such a crime to care about our sister?" Phoebe wondered wrapping her arm around Piper's back. At this Piper calmed down at the attempt of an apology.

"So? How'd it go" Prue pushed sounding a little too curious.

"It was great actually. He said he's gonna call"

"OUCH!" Prue and Phoebe uttered simultaneously.

"What? What is it?" Piper was now getting worried.

"I'll call you?', that's like the kiss of death, guys say it just to get out of any actual commitements" Prue clarified while Phoebe nodded.

"Well Leo is different" Piper defended Leo's actions although she wondered if her sisters were right. 'No they cant be' she reminded herself 'Leo's not like that'

She thought about Leo briefly aware that a smile was playing across her lips.

"We'll see" she said as she walked up the stairs "Goodnight guys"

She had a feeling that she would be sleeping soundly tonight. It had been the perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

Well theres chapter four more fluff to come hehehe! 


	5. The Kiss

**_Chapter 5: __The Kiss_**

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own charmed? Is my name Kern? Didn't think so..... (Thank god) ok in English.... I don't own charmed.

A/N: Hehe.... Yay I'm on chapter 5 already if you're sitting there screaming WE NEED MORE FLUFF, then hopefully this is the chapter for you. Well I'll do my best but I'm still relatively new to writing so I'm not making any promises!

Thanks sooo much to all my reviewers!

MollyBall- lol glad you thought it was..... wickedness... lol I'mies updatingies nowies. Pleaseies don'ties dieies!

Ur Baby-hmm thanks I'll try.

Banana-YAY i got a wow factor :D i am writing more.. yes the kiss of death... didn't mean anything though really.

Alice- I'm happy you're liking the story so far, thanks for reading.

Piperleo4eva-LOL yes i was I'm a little teapoting you but who you calling young lady? I'm older than you! They didn't kiss 'cause i was saving it for this chapter. points up to title of chapter see? and yes fluff is here. it's chessy fluff but fluff all the same. im pleased you thought the chapter was great. How did your Leo fishing go? (sorry I'm imagining Leo on a fishing rod and i can't stop laughing!!!)

Charmboy4-The fluff is here. I didn't really like the line either but i was just trying to get across that he was nervous as he likes Piper so much but apparently no one got that but oh well.

Leo/Piper4ever- I am updating now! soon enough? I am fulfiling your ficcy needs!

xjelliepotatoex- Yup stoopid sisters I wanted something Piper could kind of say 'HA' to and prove them wrong. Again, saving the 'real' kiss for now.

Claire Bear- Yes i have writer's block... not nice... Lol thank you, YAY finally someone got it.. He Didn't mean anything by it he does love Piper whats with the stars? I'm posting more.. but by the time i do you'll be out again.

Lyy/(syadyniar)-Thank you so much for your email i know technically it wasnt a review but im grateful. I'm glad you're loving the story, more fluff is coming, and as for your, author, reader, review, author cycle.. it really helped so thanks!

* * *

The next day Piper crawled out of bed around 11 o'clock to the sounds of a ringing phone. 

"Good morning sleepy head" Grams said as Piper made her way down the stairs still in her nightclothes.

"Mornin" she replied groggily

Phoebe came bouncing up behind them.

"PIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPER, it's for yooooooooouuuuuuuuu" she shouted even though she was only inches away from Piper.

"How the hell do you have so much energy this early?" she asked Phoebe still full of life.

"YOU'RE the only lazy one around here missy!" she retorted

"I am not lazy, it's Saturday, and I'm jetlagged!" Piper cleared up

"Well, whatever name you decide to give it, it wont make your caller wait any longer while you decide if you're awake or not" she said running into the kitchen.

Piper picked up the phone and tried her best not to sound too tired.

"Hey. I didn't wake you did I?" came the voice on the other line.

"No, of course not" she lied.

"Good. So how about catching that movie we talked about?"

Piper was surprised. She always believed that Leo would call her but she had never anticipated that it would be so soon. Not that she was complaining just that she needed desperately to catch up on sleep. She hadn't slept properly since she arrived. She decided finally that she could sleep after and couldn't pass up on an opportunity to see Leo so accepted.

"Sure only this time I really do think we should avoid my house my sisters would have a field day"

Leo laughed.

"Okay well it's showing over at the multiplex on Bleaker every hour if you want to meet there at seven"

"Okay" Piper agreed and was getting ready to say goodbye when Leo continued talking.

"So how've you been?"

"You mean since I saw you last? Well you know, generally....sleeping"

"So I did wake you up then?" Leo asked

"Uh oh you caught me!"

Piper loved talking to Leo. His voice alone was enough to comfort her and she had only known him for a total of four days.

Piper was so engulfed in her conversation that she didn't see Prue standing behind her. When she realised, her first thought was that she was just eavesdropping but she looked angry rather than intrigued.

"Uh Leo sorry I'm gonna have to go now" she said more for prue's benefit "sister alert" she whispered into the phone "see you later" she managed to get out before the phone was pulled from her hands and cut off.

"What was that about?" she asked Prue angrily as her talk with Leo had been cut short.

"I promised Andy that I would call him" she spoke calmly

Piper rolled her eyes. Andy was Prue's boyfriend and his parents' had been close family friends to the Halliwells' for as long as Piper could remember.

Piper walked back into the kitchen hearing Prue dialing the number. Grams was in the kitchen making breakfast while Phoebe was sitting on a stool at the counter texting one of her friends on her new cell phone she had received for her birthday. Her excuse was that all the cool kids had them. You could hear it beeping every five minutes.

"So I take it that was Leo on the phone?" Phoebe asked managing to drag her attention away from her phone for a moment to talk to her sister.

"Yes it was actually. I told you, you were wrong about him." Piper said with satisfaction.

"Nuh Uh" she denied. "That was so totally Prue. I was rooting for you the whole time"

"Okay whatever" Piper yawned rolling her eyes.

"Sit down dear breakfast is nearly ready" Grams said once the girls had stopped bickering.

Piper sat down at the table and looked around her San Francisco home before her eyes fell to the morning newspaper that lay folded and unread on the table. She picked it up and was shocked. The headline read: 'Mission to Mercury' Piper was skeptical about this sort of thing usually but she read on anyway.

"UH, OH MY GOD!" Piper shouted the words echoing throughout the kitchen.

"What is it?" Phoebe inquired jumping up. Grams also turned around to see what the problem was.

"Well uh I think this is Leo's dad. News has been released following the official press conference at WyattCorp™ yesterday afternoon claiming to have found signs proving life on Mercury. Randy Wyatt- founder of WyattCorp spoke alleging that unusual activity has lead their most prominent scientists that there may after years of searching, be forms of life on this planet even though popular belief stated the planet to be too hot. Further investigations will be carried out pending the authorisation from the California state executives." Piper read out loud before refolding the paper and staring wide eyed and open mouthed into thin air.

"Well that's a load of fooey if you ask me" Grams offered her opinion returning to serving up breakfast.

"That's it? I thought it was something serious like you know, breaking a nail or something" Phoebe said also going back to her prior activities.

After breakfast Piper tried to get in a bit more sleep before tonight. This however wasn't easy with Phoebe and her friends in the next room and Prue going in to them every ten minutes to tell them to shut up. Instead she lay there thinking about Leo and seeing him tonight. She didn't know him well but in her head she could distinguish every line of his face and see his eyes gleaming and that smile that made her go weak with just one look.

That evening, Piper met Leo at the movie theatre as planned. Tonight she was dressed much more simply in her normal casual clothes. She didn't want to seem like she had made too much of an effort just to watch a film in the dark so couldn't show anything off anyway. When she got there, she could see that Leo was already waiting outside. She walked up to him casually to greet him.

"Hey! Am I late?" She asked as she approached him.

"No you're right on time actually" He said leaning in for a hug. Piper was slightly taken aback but returned his compassion.

"Shall we go in?" Piper asked pointing towards the modern building.

During the film Piper constantly felt Leo's eyes on her and she couldn't stop herself from looking back at him. She was glad that she had never really wanted to see the film anyway. What she was watching was much more interesting.

In a moment she felt his arm around the back of her neck. ' At least he didn't use the old "pretending to yawn" trick' she tought to herself.

When the film was over, they decided to take a detour home through the park. Leo didn't have the car tonight as it was close. The park was almost empty

"Wow I've never seen this park at night before" Piper stated staring around in awe. "it's really beautiful, you know, calming."

"Yeah I know perfect place for a romantic night time walk." Leo said still admiring Piper but shortly looked back to the path he was walking out of fear of falling.

They came to a stop near the middle of the park where it was darker with more trees. Piper led Leo along a path he didn't know and before long he didn't even recognise where they were.

"Are you sure we're still in the park?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm sure. I used to come here with my sisters when I was younger and came to visit. We called it the secret garden. I don't think anyone else even knew about it. Or if they did they kept it well hidden" Piper declared.

"I can see why" Leo said breathlessly

They were standing in an empty marble stoned courtyard with flowers running all along the walls. Flowers Leo had never even seen before. In the middle there was a fish pond and a small single tree with a bench next to it. Piper sat on the bench and invited Leo to sit next to her. He did so. The garden was surrounded by bright white outdoor lights really giving the effect that it was glowing.

"What do you think?" Piper asked once he'd had a moment to take it all in.

"I think its incredible. I've never seen anything so amazing." He spoke in wonderment.

"I know, it's my favourite place in the world. I've never shown anybody before." Piper said softly, matching the intimacy of the environment.

"Until now, so you think I deserve this?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Well yeah. Leo I like you I've never felt like this about anyone before and I've only known you a week. You must be a very speacial guy Leo Wyatt"

"Why's that?" Leo asked, his cheeks starting to redden.

"Uh how about everything I just said? When I'm around you all the walls come down I can be myself. For the first time I've found someone who I like and they like me back, just for being me. And you don't expect anything back from me."

"Piper I like you. A lot. I know what you mean, but you cant honestly say that you didn't know that until now. I like spending time with you. I can't think of a single thing that I would rather be doing right now than being here with you."

"Me neither"

They both sat and smiled at eachother nervously. They knew what was coming and they wanted it to happen but for some reason even after they had bared their hearts they sat holding eachother feeling the warmth and soon leaned in to a kiss in the special place beneath the full moon. They never wanted to let this moment to go. It felt like the world had stopped turning for a minute and Piper and Leo were the only two people in the world. They were all that mattered. If anything should happen now they wouldn't care. A metior could have hit and they wouldn't even notice. The kiss was passionate and one of those kisses that you will remember forever. A sign that they were meant to be. The stood in the cool evening breeze of the park embraced in eachother's grip in their own little world. Litterally. When the delicate moment was over they still remained clinging on to the evening never wanting it to end and have to return to the real world.

They danced beneath the moonlight even though there was no music. When you're falling in love no excuse is needed to be together and there was plenty of music singing inside their own minds.

"I'm really falling for you Piper Halliwell" Leo said pulling Piper closer again for another kiss.

Piper rested her head on Leo's broad shoulders feeling better than she had in a long time. Who needed sleep when you have love in your blood.

Leo didn't want to let Piper go but he knew he would have to so he held out his hand. Piper took it and they walked hand in hand back to the real world. They walked like this in silence except for the occasional peck on the lips until they arrived back at Piper's door. Saying goodbye was painful when they really never wanted to leave eachother's company.

Leo stood outside as Piper walked into her house and without saying a word, blew her a kiss before walking home. Almost skipping with happiness.

* * *

Well there you have it! Hope I didn't go on too much I just couldn't help myself. Theres more to come hehehe. Lots of cheese I know I just couldn't help it! 


	6. Happy Birthday

**_Chapter 6: Happy birthday!_**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own charmed.... Grrr!

Wow is this really chapter 6 already? Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.... I'm not finished yet just kinda amazed that people are actually reading and like my story!

MollyBall- Yay. Of course they kissed!! I'm shocked, you doubted me! i'm happy you're happy. Is that just something that you say so that I post sooner as you know I dont want you to die? anyway i'm posting now! Oh no I haven't seen you in a few days... You haven't died have you?

Charmboy4- yay glad you love the fluff i love the fluff too. I actually thought i went a bit ott but if you guys liked it i'm satisfied!

leo/piper4ever- Wow i'm soooo glad you like it. wow awesome, thats a new one (blushes lots!) well that is the idea when i'm writing, try to keep it realistic.

Psychokitty3- Yay ok cheese is good. fluffy cheese.. or is it cheesy fluff? or are both good? hmmm theres something to ponder! hehe i'm a romantic kinda gal i guess. That was a good squel right?

Charmedmel32-yup cute is my middle name!... well technically it's Debbie but you know what I mean. (and now yo know what the D is for in my name ah ha)

syad yniar- Lol, YES, you CAN call me Lissy, it is my name after all. Yay i got an omg thats always good! yup I know it's sweet, i try but as for amazing and incredible, are you sure we're reading the same fic? well anyway i'm glad you like it and i love your reviews even via email well i have been in a writing mood im kind of obsessed (blame LJ) but i'm not sure if theres alot of fluff soon wait what am i tlalking about? this chap is a bit fluffy! but after this there may be a bit of a wait, sorry (damn writer's block).

ME!!!- lol it took me a while to realise that it was you! you really love it? yes you've told me before but I've never really believed it. Ok fair enough and I spose young lady is better than old lady! silly cousin, glad you liked it of course they kissed. duh. what do you take me for? lol u hoping i was online... i do have a life you know (a very charmed centred one but a life all the same)

anonomous-Thank you.

Catie- Glad you like it. Thanks

alice- thats ok. i'm happy that you are enjoying it.

Charmed-Phoebe03- I'm updating, soon enough?

Babybanana-lol kissy kissy I am writing more. Glad you like it.

Claire Bear- Argh stupid Claire's dumb PC, or was it Bob? yay happy you liked it. I keep saying the same thing i know but I can't think of much else. I'm too flattered.

Rwoeie- hehe I b lovin d fluff too my friend! well then judging by your idea this chapter should be even better. lets hope. (fingers crossed)

piperleo4eva- is that you again or am i just really confused? How many times do i have to tell you? DON'T CONFUSE A CRAZY PERSON!!! Anyway yup... sweetness. i'm updating, i know i've been longer than i usually am but i've been busy. Don't think that sweet and innocent act worked though, remember I KNOW YOU!!!

* * *

Piper and Leo had been together almost three months by the time Piper had her eighteenth birthday and those three months had been the best ever in Piper's life and they were still getting closer with each passing day. Piper was about to start her college course the next week and was nervous about the usual things, making friends, finding the classes too hard. It felt weird to Piper calling it college as it felt more like a university study period to her as she had just finished college in England and the next step would be uni. Tonight the college was holding a party for all of the new freshmen for them to get acquainted with their fellow students. Although this to some students meant alcohol, kissing and running to the upstairs bedrooms with anyone of the opposite sex who would even look at them. 

"You'll be fine. Everyone will love you." Leo reassured Piper as she was fretting over her clothes and hair. "You look great" he added playing the sweet caring boyfriend role perfectly.

"I still wish you could come with me though honey" Piper said interrupting her worrying and going over to Leo who was sitting on her bed watching as she tried on all of the possible outfits for the night. She kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You haven't forgotten what tomorrow is have you?" Piper asked gently rubbing her fingers over his shirt.

"No of course not how could I forget?" he paused "It's Thursday. Comes around every week." He teased her.

Piper tapped him on the arm harder than she probably intended to.

"Ow that hurt." He laughed. "How could I forget with you reminding me every half hour? OOOH what did you get me for my birthday? It better be something good" he said mimicking her.

"I don't sound like that" Piper said insulted and pushed Leo over so that he was lying flat on the bed and she lied on top of him. "That really hurt Mr. I think you have some groveling to do,"

He kissed her passionately. "Okay you don't sound like that, I'm sorry" he said before kissing her again. "So is that enough groveling? 'Cause if you don't leave soon you'll be late"

"Oh but I don't wanna go!" she pouted "cant I just stay here with you? Pweetty pwease?" she was giving Leo the puppy dog eyes and curled lip in the hope that he'd feel sorry for her and give in to letting her stay.

"Go, you'll have fun I promise" he said sitting up and talking straight into her eyes like he did if she needed reassuring about something.

"Fine I'll go" she said defeated "but if I don't have fun, I'm blaming you!"

"Okay" he laughed and kissed her on the cheek as she walked out. Once she was gone, Leo pulled out a long, wrapped box, tied loosly with a ribbon that contained part of her birthday present. He really hoped she liked it.

The party finished in the early hours of the morning and as much as Piper would hate to admit it, Leo was right, she did have fun. The first thing she wanted to do was call Leo but she knew he would be asleep. She wanted to tell him all about the evening. When she walked out and said goodbye to all the new people she had met, she saw a familiar car. Apparently Leo wasn't asleep. He was here. She walked slowly to the car incase she was wrong. She wanted to see Leo so badly she thought her mind might have been playing tricks on her.

"Hey" Leo said sweetly when he saw Piper and opened the passenger door of his car.

"What are you doing here? It's late!"

"Yeah I know but I couldn't let you walk home by yourself in the dark. It's when all the weirdos come out"

"Like you, you mean?" Piper knew that it was just an excuse but she was glad to see him anyway.

"Oh would you look at that?" Leo said looking at his watch. "Its 3am. You've been eighteen for a whole three hours without knowing. So how does it feel?"

"Well hmm doesn't feel any different! Why do people always say that? Its not like you've never had a birthday yourself" Piper said philosophically.

"Fair point." Leo said turning on the ignition.

"Hold it. If it's my birthday don't I deserve a 'happy birthday kiss?"

Leo put his hand on the side of her cheek and pulled her in towards him intently.

"Happy birthday" he whispered when she was close enough to him and kissed her a meaningful heartfelt kiss.

&%

When Piper awoke, she found her whole family standing over her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they all shouted in unison.

"Ugh" Piper grunted and pulled the covers back over her head. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Piper, presents" Grams said as a lure which obviously worked as Piper dragged herself up out of bed.

Prue, Phoebe and Grams all laughed.

"So, eighteen! That's a big birthday" Grams said

"Yeah you should have stayed in England, you'd be able to buy me drink." Phoebe joked "I mean buy drink, I don't drink duh" she said backtracking, remembering that Gams was still in the room.

"So come on. Open your presents." Prue said trying to take the attention off Phoebe.

"Okay they're downstairs" Grams said pulling Piper to her feet.

Piper opened her presents quickly as though she was a little girl again. She received a make-up set and bath set from Phobe – she didn't have much money, a new top from Prue and a cell phone from Grams. Grams wanted her to be able to keep in touch when she actually started college.

The kitchen was covered with balloons and streamers and a large banner was hung by the entrance saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!' in big red and blue lettering.

"Wow you must have gone to a lot of trouble" she said entering the kitchen " and not that I'm not grateful. Because I am but um" she bit her lip "Isn't that kind of a fire hazard?" She pointed to streamers hanging over the cooker.

"Oh Piper can't you drop your chef act for like one day?" Phoebe moaned.

They all sat down to breakfast, laughing and joking as families do. It was getting quite late by now and Leo still hadn't phoned to wish Piper happy birthday properly. She hoped nothing had happened to him. 'Nah hes probably just still asleep' she thought. ' We were out pretty late'.

A few hours later, Leo still hadn't phoned. Piper was beginning to get worried so decided to call him.

"Hey" Piper said once Leo had come to the phone. "I was getting worried I was waiting for my birthday call explain yourself Mr."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I had some errands to run. Happy birthday honey" he said

"That's ok, you're forgiven."

"Thank god. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't. So are you looking forward to tonight?" Leo asked sounding slightly upset.

"Of course, I can't wait!" Piper heard shouting on the other end of the line and when Leo came back his words were rushed.

"Sorry baby I have to go now I'll speak to you later" Leo said quickly hanging up the phone before Piper even had a chance to say goodbye.

Piper walked back to her family acting as though nothing was wrong. This birthday was a big deal to Piper and her first one in America and she was determind to get through it without any problems and make it the best birthday she could possibly have.

Leo Picked Piper up for their special birthday dinner. He had taken her to the same place as they went for their firsrt date, but it was clear that something was wrong. Dinner was quiet and Piper was doing her best to make conversation but Leo didn't seem interested.

"So what did you get me?" Piper said excitedly when they were almost ready to leave. She was amazed she had lasted this long. Her request appeared to snap leo out of his daydream.

"Oh yeah" he pulled the box from the pocket on the inside of his suit jacket. "I hope you like it, I've still got the receipt if you don't." He placed the box on the table in front of Piper.

She opened it knowing that it was jewellery from the box but not expecting it. Piper's jaw dropped when she saw the gift inside. It was a long, sparking gold bracelet with sapphires encrusted into it the entire way down.

"Wow" Piper said almost speechless. "This must have cost you a fortune"

"You're worth it!" leo said lovingly. "Turn it over"

On the back, the bracelet had an encription saying: 'Happy eighteenth birthday. All my love Leo'.

Piper read it moved by the present.

"I love you" She said properly for the first time meaning every word from the bottom of her heart.

"I love you too!" Leo said standing up to put the bracelet on her wrist and engulfed her in a passionate embrace.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Leo asked without even thinking. "My Mom's away and my Dad's at the office and I just don't wanna be alone"

"Sure" Piper said still holding onto Leo desperately not wanting to let him go.

They stood up together hand in hand and left the restaurant and went back to Leo's house. Piper had been there before but she had never actually stayed the night.

Piper walked up the spiraling staircase to Leo's room. It felt weird being here this time for some reason.

Piper laid on Leo's bed. She could see him looking at her, love on his face. Leo laid down next to piper still admiring her.

"What?" Piper asked as to why he was staring.

"You're just so beautiful. I can't help myself" Leo gave his reasons.

Piper started blushing. No one had ever seen her the way Leo did and soon he was kissing her intimately and once again she felt like nothing else mattered. She felt this way everytime she was around Leo. Practically the whole past three months.

The kiss was getting more passionate every second. Piper started removing her clothes but Leo stopped her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her. He didn't want to make her feel like he was forcing anything.

Piper nodded and continued kissing Leo. The kiss was enough convincing for Leo as he copied Piper's actions. Taking full advantage of the empty house.

The next morning, they awoke lying in each other's arms.

"I love waking up with you" Piper whispered softly once she realised where she was and saw Leo's face staring back at her.

"I love waking up next to you. Thanks for being here last night" he said but paused as if he was holding something back.

"Leo, whats wrong?" Piper asked sincerely. "I know you, somethings up"

"Okay uh my mom hasn't just gone away, she left. 'cause my dad is more involved with his work than his family." He spilled his guts out to the only person he felt he could trust right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Piper held him close to her. She didn't want to bring up painful thoughts for him but was there for him and was willing to show that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

I didn't really know where to go with this chapter and I think ive written enough already...... I really need to learn when to stop. Like get a thing that beeps at me..... BEEP ok you've written enough...... BEEP ....stop now......BEEP..... ok youre boring people now...... BEEP..... OK SHUT THE &%&% UP ALREADY JEEZ!!! 


	7. Shattered

**_Chapter 7:Shattered_**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

OK I have to apologise for last chapter I kinda got carried away! Just for Rwoe's benifit: I didn't thinkit was very porn-esque I thought it was kinda tatseful. Anyway it seems like Claire agreeed with you as shes been taking te piss out of me all week. (Grrr she is sooo dead!) People are going to start hating me soon, all I can say.

* * *

More months had passed and Piper and Leo were happier than ever. Piper was settled into college and was doing well and had managed to make friends. This was largely due to Leo's faith in her. Piper's best friend and room mate was Paige, she was taking a course in social care and they got on well. Piper was also glad to see that she got on with Leo. She hated her friends and boyfriends being constantly at eachother's throats like she had experienced previously. 

"Hello" Paige said into the phone. "oh hey Prue yeah shes right here." She handed the phone to Piper

"hello?" she said to her sister who was clearly crying, so much that it was hard to make out her words. "Prue calm down honey, what happened?"

On the other line, Phoebe grabbed the phone away from Prue. "Andy broke up with her." Piper could still her Prue's sobs even though she wasn't actually speaking to her. "Yeah, I was thinking of having a bit of a sister day to cheer her up you know movies, more junk food than is acceptable for a healthy diet." She said quietly she didn't want Prue to think she was pitying her. Everyone knew how proud she was.

"Sure I'll be over in 15 minutes I'll stop by the store on my way"

The three sisters spent the day doing whatever they could to take Prue's mind off her lost love. Piper didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Leo. Lucky Phoebe wasn't in this position yet. They were singing songs and dancing but changing the lyrics.

"Thanks you guys." Prue said once the laughter had died down. "I really miss this!"

"What, being stupid, eating loads and man hating?" Phoebe asked sarcasticly.

"No!" Prue shot back throwing a pillow at her younger sister. "This, just hanging out together, being" she paused "sisters"

They shared the sentimental moment, smiling at eachother and collapsed into a big group hug.

"Aww I love you guys" Phoebe said putting on an accent that no one had ever heard of.

"where the hell are you meant to be from?" Piper asked laughing.

"Khazakstan of course. Don't they teach geography back in england or something?" she said as though it was obvious, trying to cover up how bad she sounded.

They were laughing so hard they didn't hear the doorbell until Grams had come in to tell them.

"Piper its Leo" Grams informed them.

"Uh oh we have an intruder. We must drive them away. Make them retreat the fort." Phoebe was impersonating charlies angels holding her fingers up like a gun.

Piper laughed and walked to see Leo.

"Oi you, this is a no guy zone. Look at Phoebe, shes thirsty for blood now any guy will do."

"Yeah I'm sorry I just really had to see you" he said sounding a bit dissapointed about something.

"Hey its okay he can come in, I'm okay now" Prue said walking out of the living room.

"Okay but we're about to watch a movie. You're welcome to join us" She said closing the door behind Leo and giving him a 'hello' peck on the cheek. She didn't want Leo to feel rejected but also didn't want to parade her love in front of her sister who had just lost that.

"Okay then you guys wait here me and Pippey will go and get the popcorn" Phoebe said dragging Piper into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to go? It doesn't take two to get a bowl"

"Well the whole day is for Prue and Leo is a guest but if you insist you don't need me" She said running out of the room and up the stairs. "I'm just going to phone Todd. Don't start the film 'til I get back"

Piper rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

She walked back into the lounge but never expected what she saw. Prue and Leo sitting on the couch with their lips locked together. Without thinking she dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor with the bowl breaking and shattered glass and popcorn spillinng all over the floor. She couldn't believe it. Were her dreams really shattered like the bowl that lay on the floor.

Leo pushed Prue off him and caught the look on Piper's face of pain and couldn't bear seeing her like this. Tears were now beginning to stream down her face and all she could do was run and hide and hope that it had all been a bad nightmare. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom trying to escape the image that still played in her mind.

* * *

I'm so sorry, needed to be done... it'll work out....... Possibly you will just have to read to find out. On the plus side I added a double meaning.... GO ME!! 


	8. All Over?

**_Chapter 8: All over?_**

Disclaimer: If I owned charmed I would probably keep it close by me (looks around) well I don't see it. That must mean I don't own charmed. Oh well. I own this fic so ha!

(Sorry I am slightly hyper... weird considering its 12.45AM... ah who am I kidding? I'm always hyper!!!)

A/N: Well this is the hardest chapter that I'm going to have to write but if you know me you will be glad to hear that this chapter will contain some of my famous 'speeches' and you will know how much I love Piper and Leo and how this pains me so!! The snippets of song are: Blue- Breath Easy and Busted- Meet You There.

Thanks for the reviews! if you were hoping for less ewifyingness.. well theres an ickle bit but not much... i dont think. people didnt seem to get it but the double meaning was just the bowl and Piper's dream...

* * *

"Piper would you please open the door?" Prue said pounding on Piper's bedroom door, where she had retreated to hide her heartache. "It's not what it looked like I swear" 

"Oh really?" Piper said through the door. "So you didn't just have your tongue down the love of my life's throat?" she said through her tears which were now building up into anger. 'How could they do this to me?' She thought. 'Two of the people I love most in the world, the man I love and my big sister' she was fighting back the tears.

"It wasn't like that, it was all me I came onto him I was just upset about Andy and I guess I was jealous of you for having this great guy"

"Oh and that makes it ok does it?" Piper was now shouting.

"No. I didn't say that, will you please just come out and talk to me?"

"Fine" Piper said opening the door, her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained. "What is it? You wanted to ruin everything I had with Leo. For once in my life I was actually happy, I was getting more attention than you and you just couldn't bear that, you had to take it away from me like you always do"

By now Phoebe had heard the fight and had come out of her room to see what was going on.

"Is everything all right out here?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face on seeing Piper crying and Prue trying desperately to sort things out.

"Well why don't you ask Prue? She's the one trying to steal everything good in my life"

"Okay girls Grams is at her bridge meeting so I'm gonna have to step in before the 'bitch slapping' starts, what happened?"

Piper went back into her room and slammed the door. She was in no state to drive back to the college dorms.

"I kind of kissed Leo" Prue said once Piper had gone.

"Kinda? Oh my God, no wonder she's so mad at you. What were you thinking?"

"I know, it was really stupid I just want to explain" she said loud enough for Piper to hear.

"You know what?" Piper said coming out to face them. "Nothing you can say will ever excuse what you've just done to me. You're my big sister, you're supposed to take care of me and look out for me but I guess that's too much to ask from you Prue. In your world, you're the only person that matters and you do whatever it takes to get what you want." Piper pushed past her sisters and ran down the stairs and out of the house. Leo had already left.

Piper walked around for a while not knowing what to do. Still refusing to believe what had just happened was real. How could Leo hurt her like that?

After a while Piper returned to her shared dorm. Paige was out giving Piper time alone to think. She sat and watched the rain falling on her window. It mirrored her mood exactly.

Piper spoke to neither Prue nor Leo for the next few days. She barely had any interaction with anyone other than Paige. She felt like her life had flipped upside down so quickly. Over night practically her life had gone from nearly perfect to completely wrecked. Piper spent most of her time indoors away from the world, saving herself from getting hurt again.

A few days later, the break up became official and Piper decided that she needed to move on and started dating a guy she met through Paige named Dan. Piper could never really be happy with anyone other than Leo. But being around him right now just hurt her more than she could bear.

_Leo knew about Piper's new relationship. He missed her more than words could describe. He also knew that losing Piper was his own fault and could turn out to be the stupidest thing he ever did. Some days, he would see Piper walking with her new boyfriend and it killed him. He wanted her back so badly._

* * *

**_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watching him hold what used to be mine_**

**_I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at might  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air_**

* * *

Leo had to talk to her. He knew he was probably her least favourite person to talk to right now but he needed to make things right. 

"She's not here" Paige said almost slamming the door in Leo's face when she saw him.

"Please" He said pushing the door open. "I just need to see her"

"Even if she was here I wouldn't let you talk to her. Do you have any idea what you've put her through? She's happy now, just leave her."

"Happy? With that guy? She doesn't love him"

"Oh really and you know that. Dan's a nice guy. And sexy too. Perfect hair, cleft chin" Paige said spacing out for a moment.

"Well sure if you call having an ass on your face sexy. Though I guess it makes sense its by his mouth, every word he says is a load of crap." Leo said. How could he ever accept a man in Piper's life who wasn't him?

_Leo knew he had hurt Piper he could see it on her face when she had walked in on him. He had never meant for it to happen. He would never do anything to jepordise his relationship with Piper, he loved her with all his heart. He hadn't been sleeping much. When he had it was filled with dreams of her, nightmares of losing her. It was like his worst nightmare had come true. He couldn't believe it had come to an end already over a stupid mistake. He used to imagine being with Piper forever. This wasn't the case anymore._

* * *

_**And I try to  
Just forget you  
But don't know how  
If only I knew**_

_**It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here**_

_**But sadly  
You got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me**_

* * *

Leo saw Piper and Dan out walking one night. She looked so pretty. At the time to anyone else it would have seemed stupid but he decided to follow them. He saw them walking into an abandonded building. Leo didn't like the idea so walked in behind them. His suspiscions of Dan not being right for Piper were confirmed. Dan was standing there with a gun. He noticed the look of fear on Piper's face which turned to relief when she saw Leo. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. 

"You're gonna be sorry" Dan said holding the gun up. Leo jumped in instinctively and knocked Dan off his feet. However, unfortunately the gun already went off. Leo looked around hoping that he was quick enough so the gun only hit away from where it could cause any damage.

"Leo" Piper breathed. He looked up to see her holding her arm. Her hand covered with blood from nursing the wound. His heart broke. He hadn't been fast enough. Piper had got hurt.

* * *

I'm sooooooooo sorry, I was suffering from writers block and it was all I could come up with. I actually had A LOT more planned but it was too hard so I'm trying to get back into the good stuff quickly. It WILL be ok... Trust Lissy! 


	9. Hope

**_Chapter 9: Hope_**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed!

A/N: Okay last chapter was bad but hopefully this one will be better. If I can find my phone... it has all my notes on it.

thanks for all the reviews:

jen- Thank YOU for reviewing, I'll do my best!

piperleo4eva- yay thank you for trusting me.. duh i had to make dan evil, it would be too hard to hate him if he was nice (not impossible, but harder) Well, your wait is over! lol I'm over it.... I think.... I hope!

MollyBall- Yup sux... how could you betray me with a banner? He's evil... aww who wouldn't wanna hug Leo?

charmedmel32- Of course I will, what kind of Piper fan would I be if I let her die? Thats why I only had her shot in the arm!

psychokitty3- All will be explained in this chapter. I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense, I thought I was really bad at cliffhangers... apparently not!

charmedangel429- Wow thanks! i am getting them back together and there are still quite a few more chapters that i have planned.

claire BEAR- Why was the 'bear' in capitals? Yup evil Dan. Almost as bad as Kern (don't you g sticking up for him again) I know he had no reason. Maybe i can send him to the looney bin or lock him up or something, although 'd really just rather forget his entire existance! Scary? No it doesn't have to be 'proper' english I don't think. I don't think theres any rules... if there are dont ask me. Omg youre still on that rhyme? just please dont do the ibiza thing!

Rwoe- Lol yup, twisty! Huh? thanks...... I think.

banana- Aww thanks banana glad you dont hate it! i'm writing more! gimmee a chance

alice- ARRRGGHHH THE GHOST IS BACK... RUN!!!! kidding. I know calling Dan 'sexy' pained me so but it was just to set Leo up for some good old Dan bashing... you know, it never gets old! P.S. I thought you would lol

leo/piper4ver- Theyre not apart for long, do not frett, they realise the errors of their ways!

catie- Yup grr my thoughts exactly! Soon enough?

* * *

Leo ran into the nearest hospital with Piper in his arms. She had lost a lot of blood and was too weak to walk. As she looked up at Leo, she realised what a mistake it had been to break up with him. She should have never had a chance to be with Dan in the first place. 

Leo rushed over to the reception trying to get them to see Piper.

"She's been shot. Please help" he panicked nearly in tears. The nurse ran to get a wheelchair to save Leo from carrying her. She was taken into a room. Leo tried to follow her but was closed outside.

He sat in wait for what felt like an eternity. When the doctor who had been treating Piper walked over to him, he jumped up desperate to hear the news.

"Is she ok?" he asked urgently trying not to think about if it was bad news.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood and is very weak. We had to operate to remove the bullet so she is currently sedated and will be under for another few hours but you are welcome to see her. We have called her family to let them know"

"Thank you doctor" Leo nodded and walked into the room where Piper was and sat down beside her looking at her face. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He didn't want to lose her again without her knowing how he really felt. Leo waited by her side for hours, willing her to wake up. To let him know that she was ok and that everything was going to be alright. As he sat holding her hand, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He wondered how he had got through the past few weeks. The only thing keeping him together now was the idea that in a few hours she would be awake again. He wanted to hold her like he used to and see the love in her eyes. To feel special. The way she made him feel everyday when they had been together.

An hour or so later, Piper was still lying motionless and her family had arrived to see her. They knew how hard it must have been on Leo bringing her in like this.

Piper awoke. For a while no one noticed. They were all pre occupied with their thoughts.

Phoebe was the first to notice.

"Oh Piper thank god you ok" she said with relief and ran over to her to hug her letting her know how worried she was but being careful not to cause her any pain.

Leo stood silently in the back of the room. He was thankful that she was ok but couldn't do anything until she was alone.

The doctor returned to let everyone know Pipers status and to tell them she would need to stay over night but other than that, she would be just fine. Phoebe and Prue had both gone to phone their boyfriends and Grams was out talking to the doctors. Leo had to do it now. The room felt uneasy and all Leo could do was stare at Piper.

Eventually, he sat down.

"I knew he wasn't right for you" he finally managed to say.

"Well so did I. that's why tonight happened. I broke up with him" She paused longer than she intended to. "Because, I'm still in love with you."

At these words Leo looked up. He had been staring at the ground. Still pained about ever hurting Piper.

She continued "He couldn't take the rejection decided if he couldn't have me then no one could"

"Well he's the polices' problem now" He paused for a moment."Did you really mean what you said? About still loving me?" She nodded with an expression on her face telling Leo that she was telling the truth. "Oh thank God. I missed you so much, I never meant for any of it to happen I just couldn't stand the thought of loosing you. You're my world Piper I need you. I love you" Leo again was rambling.

"I love you too" Piper said tears rolling down her cheeks as Leo pulled her into a passionate embrace and held her tightly. "I know about what happened. Prue explained it. I forgive you I can't live without you anymore.

Leo released her and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna treat you right baby, I'll never hurt you again, I promise." They kissed and all of the feelings the felt came back stronger than before. This was a love too strong to break. If they could make it through this they could make it through anything.

The family were all back in the room but Leo still couldn't take his eyes off of Piper, he had her back and he was never going to let her go again. Even Prue and Phoebe seemed excited to have Leo back. He really was a great guy and Piper deserved happiness.

* * *

Phew, told you I would make it right! Yay they back and I'm still not finished! 


	10. The Big Question

**_Chapter 10: The Big Question._**

Disclaimer: see now really, what is ownership? I love charmed, watch it all the time, write about it, read it, isnt that enough? Apparently not. Coz I still have to tell people even though you already know that I DON'T OWN CHARMED!!!

A/N: Yay see happy Piper and Leo together again and I think my writers block is cured WOO HOO.... Here ya go more fluff for ya throws everyone some fluff

WOW I have over 100 reviews! Thank you guys soo so so so so so so so so MUCH (theres lots more so's in my head!) Thank you Thank you Thank you! (wow imagine how I'll be by the last chapter)

Banana- Hehe yay Piper lives! You know what? You may just have a point there! Smelly people (like Dan) could go and live in smelly land with all the other smelly people! Kern could join him! Oh the fun those two evil bastards could have (and us coz theyd be far away!)

alice- You always say that, thank you! lol you're swimming because you're against the tide and praying for a lifeline coz ur losing someone... listen to the song more carefully next time hun!

piperleo4eva- Wow you've reached new heights of ramblyness! Of course they're back.... whadaya take me for? (wait, don't answer that!) ya you have a leodar.. apparently you can have anyword and just add dar on the end. Wow thank you for saying it was a great chapter, personally it wasn't exactly my fave.. i think this one is better! I WILL get my crown back, I can ramble too! and war doesn't scare me I may just have a few secret weapons you dont know about muahahaha why the hell are you rambling bout charmed in America? I am so not sulking coz i know in my heart i am a better rambler and i will beat you even if it takes all my strength and kills me. My death will be on your concience! Oh wait i have something to ramble about but I'm gonna save it for my next review for you muahahaha get ready for embrasement!!!! .......PIGGY!!!

charmedmel32- Yay they back.. I'm happy too! Hehe thanks!

psychokitty3- Yay hehe thanks, I aim to please! wow Piper and Leo can spread so much happiness in their fans! Kern should really see the light and then he wouldnt be so hated. I thought torture would be a more effective form of punishment if hes dead, hes just... dead, this way we get to hurt him to. Repay the pain he caused us!

charmedangel429- yay I'm so glad people liked that, it was just another one of my sontaneous ideas that just pop in my head out of nowhere! well theres more to come. If you're waiting for fluff..... its here!

Charmboy4- Lol. NO I am NOT!! Kern is evil! My Leo means it! Glad that's cleared up!

Pear munching Bear- Why on Earth would you call yourself that? You knew I would get them back. I never thought that one little line would make so much impact but I guess it was just a esy way to get them back. Damn! (hits head) I forgot about that I was too involved in the Piper Leoness. I had intended to get Prue and Andy back together... I just got caught up and forgot to mention it. Oh well.

MollyBall- Hun, you are a mad woman! It's ok, coz I am too! Lol are you kinda hyper? aww your back in school poot you! (trying not to rub it in, i really am) Molly smiles and radiates the glow around her halo still loving the song? you so dont have a halo! I am actually, I'm updating...... Now!

* * *

It had been months since the incident. Piper and Leo were so in love, they could barely even remember being apart. Largely due to the truth that they had blocked it out of their memories trying to forget it ever happened. Piper's physical wounds were healing well and she was getting on with her life at college. 

Leo walked into Piper's room and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" He whispered softly to her ear, taking her by surprise.

"Erm, the queen mom?" She questioned sarcasticly.

"Hey, no fair" he said uncovering her eyes and turning her around to face him. "Maybe I should start using night cream." He wondered aloud.

Piper laughed. "Yeah sure, your Dad can't have some callousy skin scientist on his team"

"Hey, I told him I didn't want to work for him. I don't wanna be a boring scientist you have to be all" he paused looking for the right word "Sciency"

"Is that even a word?" She asked pensievely.

"Who knows. Anyway I came by to show you something"

"You did? What? Should I be worried?" Piper could see that Leo was planning something. "You have that look again, you're up to something I know it"

"So what if I am?" He placed his hands on the side of her waist and pulled her closer.

"Erm, well am I allowed to know what it is?"

"I s'pose" He pulled out a letter from his pocket and from the envelope pulled out something but hid it behind his back briefly. "Well, it is Feburary, Valentines day is coming up, the most romantic day of the year, you're into food, where is better to combine the two than Paris?" he said pulling out the surprise from behind his back revealing two tickets to Paris departing Febuary 13th giving them time to settle down before Leo's real surprise.

Piper looked at him in awe and disbelief that her boyfriend was so sweet and had planned something so special for her. She had no idea that there was more to come.

&%&%

By the time Febuary 13th had come, Piper was excited to be going away with Leo for the first time. Leo on the other hand was nervous. He loved Piper more than words could explain and it was such a cliché but he wanted to spend his whole life like this, with her.

They arived in Paris after a long, tiresome flight. They found their hotel and made their way to their room before collapsing almost immediately into bed. Tomorrow was the big day. As nervous as Leo was, he felt all that disappearing as he lay awake in bed, staring at Piper unable to sleep. He loved her so much and was going to go through with this. He had even bought the perfect ring. He couldn't sleep and kept getting up to check his bags to ensure that he hadn't forgotten it. Piper slept soundly, stirring only with her rhythmic breathing.

Leo finally managed to get some sleep, but woke up after only a few hours. Piper was already awake and Leo looked up to see her standing at the window, looking out towards Paris with a mug of coffee in her hand.

Leo walked up to her with the sheet draped losely over his torso. He wrapped his arms tightly around Piper and softly kissed her neck.

"Good morning" He yawned.

"Morning sleepy head" Piper said turning around and handing him the coffee. "You look like you need this more than me. So how did you sleep?" she asked still enveloped in Leo's arms.

"Oh, okay, you know, first night in an unusual bed" He couldn't let her see his nerves and the real reason for his loss of sleep.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Piper asked walking back over to the bed.

"Well you know I had a few ideas" he went over to her grinning cheekily.

"One track mind" she rolled her eyes "Not that I'm complaining of course." She lay down giggling and kissed Leo the way she had missed so much.

The couple stayed in the room for most of the day. Leo had prepared plenty of time for them to explore Paris after Piper had hopefully accepted his proposal and officially become his 'fianc' That evening as they were walking hand in hand along the romantic French scenary feeling closer to eachother than ever before. Leo had planned to take Piper to dinner then to surprise her when she was in a contented place. Dinner had gone well. They had exchanged gifts and Piper didn't suspect a thing. Now as they walked drawing nearer to the main attraction; the Eifel tower. The velvet night sky was lit with stars like a thousand shining candles. The Eifel tower was flashing golden lights in the moonlight. The sight was amazing. Shortly they had reached the top. Leo had arranged for them to have it to themselves. There weren't many tourists around at this time anyway so they were alone. He had asked for the floor to be showered with rose petals and to have a chilled ice bucket and pricey champange waiting for them for a celebration after Piper said yes.

Piper saw everything awaiting her and her jaw dropped.

"Oh wow, Leo, did you do all this?"

"Happy valantines day" he smiled and went closer to where she stood.

"What is all this?" she asked still shocked at the loving gesture Leo had made. "You've done enough, the tickets, the meal, I really don't deserve you" she said in wonderment.

"Wait, there's more. You do deserve it Piper. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. I love you. I will love you forever" He was stuttering.

"Leo why are you acting so weird? You were quiet over dinner aswel. What's going on?" she really had no idea.

"Uh well I guess what I'm getting at is that, well, we are great together. Being with you makes me feel so special like we belong. Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I've had to live without you, and I don't know how I coped. You are my world Piper, I love you more than life itself. You make my life worth living. Uh what I'm getting at is well, I don't ever want to be without you again. I'm already the happiest man alive being with you. I want to spend my life with you." At these words he bent down on one knee. Finally everything was becoming clearer to Piper. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She understood every word Leo was saying and agreed with it entirely. "Piper Halliwell, Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket gazing up at Piper waiting to hear the reply and glad to see that she was smiling.

"Yes" she squeaked. It was all she could say. She was overcome with emotion and couldn't control the flow of tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

Leo placed the ring on her finger. Tears had begun welling up in his eyes the second he heard that one single word, making all of his dreams come true. He held her never wanting to let go.

"I love you. So much." Piper pulled away for a moment so that she could say this showing her sincerity. "It would be an honour to call myself Mrs. Wyatt." They hugged again and stood there speechless in eachother's arms feeling like the world and this moment belonged to them and they were going to keep it that way.

* * *

Ahhh there you go, I told you I would make it right again. Enough fluff? Hehe wow I'm feeling all emotional myself and I was writing it. Anyway please review and I will update ASAP!!! 


	11. Good News

**_Chapter 11: Good News._**

Disclaimer: Still don't own charmed, unfortunately.

A/N: so how was the fluff? I think this chapter will be calmer. I need to save all my fluffy creativeness for the wedding!

Thanks again for all the reviews!

MollyBall- what you mean at last? theyve only just got back together if he asked her to marry him when they were apart she may have got kinda freaked out! Yup we mad women! It's the best hehe. I'm updating now duh!

alice- Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

charmedangel429- Thanks its good that you like it and like my way, I was thinking of adding some semi fights but not exactly major ones where they spilt up. You may see something a bit later.

psychokitty3- Lol. Squealing is good! Yup looks like theyre engaged doesn't it?!! I'm happy that you are happy.... ecstatic even!

leo/piper4ever- yay thanks as usual? are you sure? wow you really love it (blushes) thankies!

syadyniar- Yay that pop up blocker was evil (sorry i have a thing about calling anything that goes wrong evil!) Hehe I'm glad you thought so I tried to make it fluffy.. I'm not the best at fluff but i liked it, even with all of the chesse!

piperleo4eva- Do i really want to reply to that? Oh well I suppose I have to don't I? WOW you shut up for 20 seconds? I'm Amazed! Well, you saying that you hated it on MSN was just plain mean, how did you expect me to react? Fine I wont kill you coz I happen to like your long rambly reviews though if you sent J after me whos to say i couldnt attack her with the encyclopedia aswel? My dad's a taxi driver lol maybe he could drive me there! id be a pretty big fly! Ok i give up you have weird dreams and that BOS one sounded hilarious! Hey I told you not to answer that I know I'm crazy I dont need the world picking on me for it i cant help it! Yeah, a Leodar, you know like a RADAR!!! duh! I AM NOT SULKING! Muahahaha embarassing is fun! Piggy's cute I wasnt trying to use him against you i really liked it it was a fun night is that a crime to remember fun i had? i have this thing of going too far with certain things and still find things funny like a year after everyone else has forgotten! Well I'm glad that you really did like it even though you like to play tricks on me and tell me that you hated it. QRLJ lol Thank you for liking the, chapter story and me lol.

charmedmel32- hehe it was sweet wasnt it... well kern is evil and has his head up his ftardly ass so cant see how much pain he is causing the world!

pear munching lair residing bear- Not you aswel? lol wow THAT fluffy, I've sen your garfield and he really is fluffy! Why are you talking about a sequel when i havent even finished this one yet? theres still like 8 chapters to go if not more! lol you and shrek 2 what is it with that soundtrack? everyone seems to love it! ooooo i like that song well the first bit it kinda fits with the story... i may use it in the wedding chapter I've already written the vows and it really fits. Lol yeah do a spongebob fic!! OK I'm trying to imagine you with curled hair.... it does not work!

Confused Banana- LMAO YES BANANA HE PROPOSED!!! where've you been? Thanks

charmedeva- Yay glad you thought it was sweet, yeah Piper has forgiven Prue and Paige is just Piper's best friend.

Rwoeie- Yup Piper and Leo Greatness! aww thanks hun luv ya too!

* * *

Piper and Leo returned to San Francisco a week later almost dissappointed to be home. They couldn't wait to tell everyone. Family and friends. They had hardly left eachother's side since the night of the proposal but now they had to be separated. Only briefly to go to their own homes. They were gathering everyone they loved tomorrow night for a secret engagement party where they would break the good news to everyone at once. 

Piper sank onto her bed staring at her ring. It wouldn't be long until she was Mrs. Leo Wyatt. Prue walked in.

"So how was the trip?"

"Oh it was really great" She said mindlessly fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"Yeah I bet it was" Prue said with a huge grin.

"Wait a second, you know?" Piper said catching on.

"Yeah. He told me. Someone had to help pick out the ring. Leme see that again." She grabbed her hand. "Wow my little sister is getting married. I'm so proud." She hugged her jumping around with excitement and happiness. "I'm so happy for you, you really deserve it."

"Thanks." She said beginning to unpack. "Does anybody else know?"

"No not yet. I thought I'd let you guys tell them." She was still smiling.

"Great thanks. In that case you'd better keep your voice down before Phoebe or Grams hear. I'm saving it for tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah the party" she nodded and made a zipping motion across her lips. "not a word I promise, my lips are sealed" she walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway. "Congratulations again."

The next day Leo and Piper could barely keep their hands off eachother. It was surprising that no one had realised their big news.

"Ew can't you two get a room" Phoebe teased walking into Piper's room.

"Actually, I think we're in one." Piper replied looking back at Leo an smiling.

"Yeah we are"

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself I'm scarred for life. For that I think you should lend me that little red top of yours, you know, help with the healing process" she said taking the top without waiting to see if she could. "My eyes, my poor eyes" she said as she walked out.

"She's such a drama queen. Where were we?" Piper said getting back to Leo.

&%&%

That night at the party, Leo decided to make an announcent.

"Um guys, everyone." He shouted turning off the music and standing on a raised platform. "Piper and I have got some news we would like to share with you." He pulled Piper up to where he was talking. Everyone in the room was looking at them with the same look of confusion on their faces. Except for prue who was beaming proudly.

"You haven't got her pregnant have you?" Phoebe yelled.

"No." Leo laughed. "We're engaged." He said simply not needing any further explanations and he couldn't hold it any longer.

The whole room gasped. Piper and Leo waited with bated breath to hear what everyone had to say.

"Wow that's great" Phoebe said running up to Piper and hugging her "Congrats." She said to Leo after letting go of her older sister.

All of the guests congratulated them in turn and by the time the party was over, the happy couple were exhausted.

"Who would have thought that talking to our friends would be so tiring?" Piper said curling up in Leo's strong arms.

"I know," He agreed "but we're alone now. There's so much to do. How does it feel knowing that you're going to be the future Mrs. Wyatt?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Amazing" she said quietly in the moment. "There's nothing I want more right now. How soon do you think we could make it?"

"As soon as you want it. I'd marry you next week. if you wanted to!"

"Why don't we?" Piper sat up her eyes gleaming excitedly. "I mean I know it's short notice, it may be hard to find a priest but your dad has contacts, happy to help right? And well anyone we really want to be here would make the effort.

"You're serious?" he asked but from the look in her eyes he could tell that she was.

"Why not? I love you. You love me. That's all I need to know. We want to be together I don't need the big fancy wedding with the white dress. Just as long as we're there together.

"What about a venue?"

"I always kinda liked the idea of a backyard wedding."

"And this is what you want?" Leo asked making sure. Piper nodded her haid. "Then lets do it." He kissed her and lay with her in his arms. Excited yet nervous at the same time for what they were about to do.

&%

They pitched the idea to Grams the next morning who at first had the same concerns as Leo but in the end Piper managed to bring her round. Next all they had to do was to start working on the guestlist.

By the end of the day, Piper had phoned the main people they wanted to be there, who were all on board. Her dad was even flying out the next day so that he could be there for her. Leo was calling people in their phonebooks to see if they could be there. With the exception of a few, most were fine with the arrangements.

* * *

I just did that so that you didn't have to read all the boring stuff, now I can get on with the fluffy wedding, YAY! 


	12. I Do

**_Chapter 12: I DO!_**

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this every single time? I don't own charmed.

A/n: sooo finally here...

* * *

"Wakey wakey rise and shine." Prue walked in opening Piper's curtains on the morning of the wedding. Piper sheilded her eyes from the sunlight now flowing through the open window. 

"Hey I'm awake"

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Nah"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah and excited. I just love him so much. I guess its natural though right"

"Of course it is honey, this is one of the most important, happy days of your life. And I will personally fulfil my maid of honour dunties and ensure that nothing goes wrong." Prue said reassuring her.

Phoebe came running in the room to see Prue and Piper sitting on Piper's bed.

"Oh so I see you beat me to it?" she said to Prue. "How you feeling?" she asked Piper going over to sit with them.

"Butterflies pretty much sums it up" Piper said not wanting to go through the speeches again.

"Well lets get you ready huh?!. Guests arriving at one priest at 11.30 to check whatever it is that they need to check and go through some stuff with you and Leo" she ran through the days plans.

11.30 came. Leo had arrived but Piper's sisters wouldn't let her see him until she was needed. They went through all they needed to and Piper returned upstairs to get ready and Leo was ushered into the living room to get himself ready.

Guests had started arriving. Grams had set up chairs for the guests and they would be going to a nearby hall for the reception. In the garden a path had been set up for Piper to walk down leading to a raised platform sheltered by a tall, white arch decorated with swirling garlands. Piper walked down the aisle watching Leo standing at the front staring back at her smiling. Even at such short notice she had decided to go with the classic white wedding dress and her hair lay in smooth curls down her back. She looked beautiful, just like every bride should. Victor walked her down, his arm linked through hers. The pride showing on his face as he gave away his little girl to the man of her dreams.

She reached Leo and the service began. They had prepared their own vows for the ceremony to make it more personal.

Leo went first.

"Piper, ever since I met you, I knew you were special. I've loved you for as long as I've known you and I will continue to love you for as long as I live. I promise to take care of you, give you all the treasures that you deserve. I vow to be faithful to you as your husband and I will stand next to you in all our endeavors, good and bad. We will share our lives as one all that I am I give to you, all that I have I share with you."

"Leo, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Before you, I thought that love was just a state of mind and only existed in stories but that's what I found in you and as I stand here before you and everyone we know I remember my childhood dreams of marrige and you being here is more than I ever could have hoped for. I love you, I will always love you."

Under the priests' instructions, Leo placed a ring on Piper's finger and she did the same back. Piper and Phoebe stood by her side tears of joy streaming their cheeks along with Gramns sitting in the front row next to Victor.

"Now that you have sworn your vows to eachother, and with the exchanging of rings I am pleased to pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Leo leant in for the perfect matromonial kiss. Tender and short. They walked to the car hand in hand. Someone- most likely Phoebe and her friends- had decorated the car with cans and writing reading "Just married"- even though it was a rented white rolls royce. They got in.

"Looks like we made it" Piper said kissing Leo again.

"Yeah we did"

They arrived at the reception and everyone was having a good time. The DJ came on over the microphone announcing the time for the bride and grooms first dance as a married couple. They took their places and held eachother close, swaying to the music that was playing.

"I can't believe I'm standing here as your wife. I've waited so long" Piper whispered softly into Leo's ear.

"Me too" They kissed again fully aware that everyone was still watching.

The next morning they woke up together after a blissfull wedding night.

"Good morning Mr. Wyatt" Piper yawned stretching out and gently caressing Leo's bare chest with her fingertips.

"Same to you Mrs. Wyatt" He kissed her forehead and lowered his body down so that he was at eye level to her. "How does it feel to actually be Mrs Wyatt?"

Piper giggled. "We're really married! You don't have any regrets do you?" She asked herself knowing that she felt so blessed to be Leo's Wife.

"My only regret is that it took so long to find you" He placed a lingering kiss on her lips only parting to look at the face of the woman he had finally married after a lifetime of searching. Piper started to stand up. "Where are you going?" He asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We can't stay in bed forever. Believe me that sounds tempting but we still have lives."

"Can't they wait 'til like next month? After the honeymoon I've been planning for so long" He pulled out two airline tickets to Barbados departing a few days later that week.

"What? You can't be serious! We've only just got back from Paris." She said in shock.

"So what? All newlyweds have honeymoons. Just think, staying in our room all day, just the two of us, no interuptions, no sisters!" He added hoping that this would pursuade her. "I told you I would treat you right and I stand by that."

"How did I find you?" She asked giving in to the idea and rejoining Leo on the bed.

"You were just lucky I guess" He put his arm around her and laid back down contemplating the next step of married life.

* * *

Aww fluffy fluffy fluffy. I love the fluff. You love to read it, I love to write it everyone's happy!!! I know that was very cheesy but who cares? It was sweet and theyre happy. And if you review so will I be and then I'll be more able to throw lots of fluff your way! 


	13. New Horizons

**_Chapter 13: New Horizons._**

Disclaimer: Oh well I can't think of anything funny to say and yet again it's the wee hours of the morning so I cant be bothered to argue so I'll just clear this up... I don't own charmed.

A/n: Hehe they married aww the Wyatt's! love em!

thank yous:

charmedangel429- Hehe thanks well theres no baby just yet I wanted to get in a few more chapters I didn't really want to jump into anything too fast. You may see one soon don't really know when yet. Wow you come on everyday to check? Is it really that good? I know I thought I updated pretty quickly but I have been kinda busy with school work and stuff (I hate being big girl A level work is so hard and I havent actually started the course properly!)

piper(plus)leo4eva- Yup fluffy. I really do love fluff they are sooooooooooo mfeo how hard is that to see? I was watching some tribute thing and nearly crying (ok more like bawling my eyes out.... their love is just so real! and true! and please shut me up before i start making a list of how perfect they are together!) its ok you didnt ramble i can make up for it and steal my crown muahahahha yup i love a good wedding especially when its PL!!!!!

alice- Argh you scared me! Glad you like it!

syad yniar-Yup sweetness! I love Piper and Leo and fluff their love is just so.. true... love! need i say more? Thank. I realy never expected anyone to love it but as all these reviews would suggest, you really do. so thank you!

leo/piper4ever- Happy to hear you find it 'awesome'. Thanks

charmedmel32- Thanks nice to hear!

psychokitty3- Hehe yup more flufff than a cloud! I just can't help it, I think of Piper and Leo and all this fluffy stuff just pops into my head! If you could drown in fluff we'd all be dead by now!

Charmed(at sign)eva- lol cute, sweet, fluffy. cheesy it is indeed all those things whatever you want to call it! I wanted a lil cute wedding and to show off what a sweet guy Leo is All together now ::aww leo whereforeart thou leo?::

leojunkie-charmed04- I know hehe kinda cool wedding definately one of my favourite chapters so far lol yup... its me..... lissy..... the one and only! You can ramble ive seen its good to ramble as long asit doesnt go ott, besides i think LJ is kinda losing her touch now!

care bear- whats with all the weird names? and why do you always review the wrong chapter? its not hard... when yove finished reading... click...logic escapes you claire i know! i think you mean chapter 10 and barney isnt really fluffy..... hes just huge!

banana- Noooooo you can never have too much fluff! Fluff rocks! especially when its piper and Leo, lol toodles

foreverfree- you read the whole thing? in one go? cool well im glad you're liking it all!

MollyBall- lol was the idea of a wedding too much for you? all that fluff just calling to you and me making you jealous by not telling you anything? yup cool vows i wrote them all by myself would you believe? thanks for the review!

* * *

Piper and Leo stepped off the plane to a blast of hot air to their faces. Piper wasn't used to this kind of heat. 

"Well I guess this is a stupid question to ask" Piper said to Leo "but what do you wanna do first?"

Leo winked. "Oh all in good time my love. But I'm actually kinda hungry." As they were a happy, in love couple on honeymoon, they decided to splash out and eat in a fancy restauraunt. If they werent going to be seeing that much of this delightful country and experience it's excelent climate and environment, they wanted what they did see to be the best.

The food was exquisite and appealing to Piper as a food lover.

&&

The beach was just below the hotel room window and the view was amazing. Looking at the clear blue sea and perfect, white sandy beaches, Piper couldn't wait to get out in the water and lie in the heat of the golden sun. They were staying in the honeymoon suite,the biggest and most expensive room in the hotel. Made just to cater to the needs any newly wedded couple may have. She would probably have to entertain Leo a bit first. Not that she minded however.

When Piper finally pursuaded Leo to leave the hotel room other than to eat, use the bathroom or look for saucy underwear to help make their honeymoon as fun as possible, she managed to get out and see some of the hotspots. The moment her feet touched the sand, she knew that she was in paradise. With Leo tanding behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, she knew she couldn't have asked for a better glimpse of heaven on earth. The locals could probably tell the newlyweds from a mile off by the way they never left the other's sides and were constantly kissing and holding hands.

"So what are you meant to do on honeymoons?" Piper asked "other than you know"

"Well there's nothing wrong with, how did you put it? 'you know'" He winked playfully.

"I know but I wanna see some of this country. It's still just us by ourselves for the next two weeks." She kissed him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. OK well how does scuba diving sound? Look at that water"

"Actually I kinda like the sound of that" They stood up and dusted the sand off of their clothes and walked to a big boat with flippers strung up around the outside. They spent a while in the warm Caribbean waters. Swimming through the gentle waves together like nothing either of them had ever imagined.

They returned to the hotel feeling relaxed yet jumping inside at the whole idea of being together, forever. At being on honeymoon and everything they had just seen. Taking each day as it came and with their love still growing.

"Hey maybe now you can do a little dance for me?" Leo flirted with his new wife. Glad to know that even now that they were married, their old flame hadn't died out.

"Hmm I was never good with the dancing" Piper replied but I wouldn't say no to a bath, get this sea water out of my hair. Wanna join me?"

"Hard to say no to that appealing offer" Leo said kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him and into the bathroom.

Piper giggled hoping that the rest of their lives would be as happy as this and following Leo locking the door feeling content in every inch of her body.

* * *

Lol sorry about the shortness, (well its short for me) I just wanted to make it a lil lovey chapter... sorry about the crapness aswell... there's not really much you can write for a honeymoon....... I hope it was ok. 


	14. A Place Of Our Own

**_Chapter 14: A Place Of Our Own._**

Do I still have to do disclaimers? I'm confused! (doesn't really take a lot) ah well you all know anyway!

Okey dokey.... Sorry I just need a moment to recover from the fact that I'm on chapter 14 already.... I swear I only started a few weeks ago. Its scary I've nearly finished my first story.. I don't wanna finish. (I still have a few chapters planned and I keep getting new ideas.. so I'm safe for now.)

Thanks for all the reviews I thought I would mention that my friends english teacher used the word 'fluff' to describe a romantic novel..... I was laughing sooooooooo much when I heard!!! Oh and another thing I just have to get across Lottie is soooooooo cute (ok you probably wont know who lottie is but shes in a fic and is the cutest thing and i also have 'her song' in my head) I'm getting all broody lol.

* * *

Piper had fallen asleep in the cab ride back home. It was her last few moments alone with Leo after the perfect two weeks away. Once they got into the centre of city Piper woke up. 

"Oh no I was asleep?" She asked

"Yeah its been a long flight you need your rest."

"I know, I was having the best dream"

"What about?" leo asked cautiously.

"You know that night on honeymoon"

"Oh 'that night' huh?" Leo said catching on to what she was talking about and forcing her into fits of giggles.

"Wait a sec. Why are we going this way? Home is the other side of town" she was almost panicing.

"Don't worry there were some diversions a while back. Shouldn't take too long to get back" He lied trying to keep his secret just that.

"Oh okay" She said taking Leo's clarification and leaning on his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

The cab pulled up outside an unfamiliar house. Piper worried that something had gone wrong. She was confused at what was happening.

"Where are we?" Piper asked Leo quietly not wanting to involve the driver.

"We're home" He said simply.

"Huh?" Piper was lost for words as Leo showed her a set of keys which happened to fit in the appartment that they had stopped outside.

Piper was about to walk in the door when Leo stopped her.

"Hold on honey. Patience is a virtue." He said bending down to pick her up in his arms one had under her legs and the other around her back. "It's common knowledge the groom is supposed to carry the bride over the threshhold"

"This place is really ours?"

"Yup I bought it a while ago. I was gonna ask you to move in with me after you agreed to marry me but the wedding happened so fast I thought it would be a nice 'welcome home present'" He confirmed putting her down and walking in.

"Wow you do too much for me. I'm gonna turn out spoilt."

"Nah if your head gets too big I'm sure I'll find a way to bring you back down. All you have to do, is sit back and enjoy it."

"But how did you do it so fast?" Piper still didn't completely understand. "You werent even in the country"

"I know, isn't it brilliant. We get a life of luxury without having to lift a finger" He saw Piper looking at him and went into the explanation. "Well, your sisters and Grams helped, my Dad helped. Even Paige lent a hand, we all know how she hates getting her hands dirty. She must love you and I can see why! Everyone chipped in for us. Although yes it is my money. We cant live off others forever."

Piper stood open mouthed still looking around where she had just found out was her new home.

"You are too sweet Mr. Wyatt."

"Yup it's a gift. Cant be taught. I'm one of a kind" 

"And it looks like I got the only one. Yay me!"

"That's right baby I'm not sharing you with anyone" Leo said laughing at Piper's last remark.

"I can't believe they got all our stuff in here so fast" Piper was in awe at her place. The appartment was clean and had that new house smell. Definitely made a change from the Halliwell manor after living next door to Phoebe and all of the stains left from games or accidents as children. It was newly built aswel, on a brand new estate so Piper felt even more that she had this new house and surroundings to go with her new life.

"I know. Everyone loves newlyweds"

"Well I don't know about them, but I love you!"

"I love you more" Leo informed.

"Wanna bet?" Piper winked. Which didn't exactly suit her but it was Leo, she didn't care. She wanted to be with him, no matter what. Maybe even start a family someday. In her head she was replaying her dream, only this time it included Leo as the perfect husband, the family car and the kids running around in the garden- which was small but homely- on bikes chasing eachother. Each showing the resemblance to both parents. Now more then her childhood dreams, these thoughts having a chance of becoming a reality. Now she had Leo to pull her through. She already soared at his love and now felt stronger than ever in her life. She knew that it was meant to be. Even if she didn't achieve her goals. Finding Leo was the best consolation prize she could ever have hoped for!

* * *

hehehe omg I cant believe I just wrote that chapter in about 20minutes wow. That actually seems like a kinda cool ending place but I wont finish there... unless you're really sick of me and this fic and want me to shut up... review and tell me your thoughts. :D Ok I know that chapter was really short again...... maybe I'm losing my touch? 


	15. Anniversary Bombshell

**_Chapter 15: Anniversary Bombshell_**

Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine!

Why do I always get hyper and write my fics at the most inappropriate times? ::Ponders for a bit::

Well, heres my update, sorry it took so long but my computer is being really evil at the moment!

I'm so scared I don't want this fic to end but i'm running out of ideas maybe if I stop writing for a while it will mean I can hold onto it for longer? Oh well I'll get on with it, I know the chapters are getting shorter but I can't really do much 'm losing my touch and I'm busy with school work.(I LOVE being a 6th former it's sooooo cool! even if loads of my mates disagree) I may be able to find some inspiration to do longer chapters again but this is another short one, soz

* * *

Piper and Leo had been married for a year already. To them it still felt like a number of weeks only, and not at all how marriage was perceived as. Even after a year together as Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, they were happy and in love. Tonight they would be celebrating their first year of married life. Piper was cooking them both a romantic meal for when Leo got home from work. Piper was the perfect wife, although she didn't feel like she had to be. She loved cooking and wanted to make Leo happy. 

Leo walked in from work as he normally did everyday, to find Piper standing in the dining room in the dark staring at Leo. The light from candles placed on the table casting shadows around the room and enhancing the smile on Piper's face at seeing her husband walking through the front door on there first year of marrige.

He rushed over to her and enclosed her in a warm embrace.

"Wow you didn't have to do all this. Is this what you were busy with all day?" He asked. He was usually the one with the romantic gestures but wasn't complaining at the fact that Piper had done something so special on this occasion.

"Well I wanted to make tonight special. It's been a year we've been married." She shrugged wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"You didn't have to go to all this, it would be special just being with you." He gushed.

"It wasn't any trouble I like it"

They sat down to their romantic mean constantly gazing lovingly, deep into eachother's eyes.

"Wow this food is amazing. You've really out done yourself." Leo praiseed his wife while she blushed at her husbands compliment even though she was becoming more used to them after spending a year with Leo.

After the meal, they were sitting on the living room couch making out. Piper was being unusally quiet and thoughtfull even though it was clear Leo had other things on his mind.

"What's the matter?" He asked realising his wife's unease and sitting up.

"Uh well, actually I kinda just wanted to talk"

"Okay, I'm listening" He looked at Piper showing her that he still loved her even after she stopped him short.

"Well we're married and a family and the next step in families is kids. I was just wondering what you felt about them?"

"And that couldn't wait 'til the day AFTER our first anniversary?" He asked leaning in and kissing her neck again. She pushed him off and shook her head.

"No, Leo I'm serious. I really wanna know "

"Ugh fine" He moaned realising that Piper meant business. "Well, sure I want kids with you, you know one day. Why are you asking me this now?"

"I just needed to know how you felt" She looked at him quietly with a solemn expression.

"Piper, is there something you're not telling me? Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm your husband, whatever it is we can get through it, together."

"Okay but you have to promise not to freak out" Leo nodded and urged her to continue.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Dun dun dun.... Sorry, another cliffee.. but I had to do it otherwise next chapter wouldn't have worked so well. It might be another short one I'm doing my best but I'm not that good. 


	16. Freaked

**_Chapter 16: Freaked_**

Disclaimer: I don't think I own charmed... maybe I just have amnesia and I really do own charmed I just forgot? Ahh a girl can dream eh?

A/N: Soooo hmmm a baby..... still don't know what Leo thinks. Read on now to find out. (oh I would be so good in advertising.. or those lil voice overs on tv shows... 'find out in the next installment of...... _The Lissy Show!!!!!!_ )

* * *

Piper finished and looked at the blank expression on his face. Even him getting angry would be better than no reaction at all. "Leo?" she finally pushed.

"No that's not possible, you can't be we were always so careful"

"I know I thought so too but theres nothing else it could be."

"How could you be so stupid?" Leo was now starting to shout.

"Um hello it's not like it was all me!" Piper hated fighting over this, she hadn't intended for it to happen either. Leo had seemed so sincere when he said he would be there for her. 'What had changed in the past two minutes?' she asked herself. She hoped that this was just the stress talking. She had reacted the same way at first. How would she get through this without Leo by her side?

"When did you find out?" Leo asked once he had calmed down slightly and the news was beginning to sink in.

"Day before yesterday" Piper said quietly looking down at her feet. She didn't want another reason for Leo to get angry at her when it was beyond her control. "I didn't know how to tell you, I had to find the right time."

"And that happened to be our anniversary? I've been looking forward tonight all week and now..." His anger was rising up but he didn't want to blame Piper, he didn't know what to feel. He knew it was only the stress, he didn't know if he was ready to be a dad, he was still only 23, Piper only 21 herself. He needed to be strong for her sake.

"You say it's not definate?" Leo asked trying desperately to find a way to make it work.

"Well no, but I'm pretty certain." Piper nodded.

"Okay well I'll run out and get a kit first thing tomorrow, if you can wait that long." He said sitting down next to her again. "say you are? What do you want to do then."

"I dunno. I've always wanted kids, and I love you I couldn't think of a better father."

"Okay so if you really think we can do this, I'll be with you the whole time. I knew when I married you there would be hard times. We'll get through it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards him and kissed her head. "We'll make it work" He repeated for his own benefit just as much as Piper's.

That night neither of them slept. They could feel eachother twisting and turning throughout the night, knowing that the other one was awake but too scared to mention anything. Tomorrow everything would be clearer. They could be scared over nothing.

Leo got up and went out as soon as he thought the chemists would be open. Through all of Piper's fretting she had finally fallen asleep. Leo had to know for sure so he bought a home pregnancy test and nervously waited for her to wake up.

After she awoke, they still hadn't spoken Leo sat anxiously in the living room with one hand on his head and the other drumming tensely on the coffee table waiting for Piper to emerge and they would hear for definate the results.

Leo heard the door open and saw Piper slowly walking out to face him. He instinctively looked up at her.

"I'ts positive" she said almost a whisper after her voice getting trapped in her throat.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" Leo smiled for the first time in two days. He had obviously had time to get used to the idea.

"Looks that way" Piper said smiling back at him relieved to hear that he wasn't angry.

Leo again ran over to her and picked her up, spinning around with her in his arms. "We're having a baby" he laughed. "We're gonna be a real family, just me, you and this little one" he said placing his hand on her stomach. "I love you, I'm so sorry I overreacted yesterday" He put her down but didn't let go.

"its understandable, it''s a lot to take in. you're really ok with this?" She asked although she could already tell judging by the enormous grin spread all over his face.

* * *

There ya go... that was another one of my 30mins chapters lol. I thought id put in a lil bit of tension but come on, its Piper and Leo, you always know that its gonna work out! Please review... I'm kinda stumped on names actually... I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl.... Its so hard to choose!


	17. Nine Long Months!

**_Chapter 17: Nine Long Months!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters all rights go to that evil bastard who sooooo doesn't deserve it!

A/N: chapter 17 hmm I'm gonna try and make this one a bit longer but I can't promise, I don't have many ideas going through a bit of a writers block again, I blame school! I'm just gonna sit here and write what I can! And I know I haven't updated in aggggggggggggeeeeeeeeessssssssss I've just been sooo busy with work! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Well from the look of these scans the baby seems to be growing just fine and everything appears to be going well" The Doctor informed Piper as she sat in front of his desk in the hospital for her pregnancy check up when she was about four months gone. Leo was sitting next to her and gripping her hand tightly for support. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Piper and Leo turned to each other at this question. They hadn't actually spoken about that yet. "I'll tell you what?" The Doctor said handing them a large brown envelope. "I'll give you this. All of the details are printed in there and it is completely your choice what you do with them" He finished

Piper took it with shaking hands. Was the sex of her first child really contained in this envelope? They both decided that it would be best if they waited until their minds were settled and in the best place to find out.

'&!"($£/).-,?

That evening as they sat at home still staring at the envelope, wishing that they had the courage to read one of two words, knowing that they would be happy with either. They finally decided to open it. They both knew that the other wanted to so hand in hand, Leo jumped up tearing it open with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"It's a girl!" He exclaimed still clutching the paper in his hands.

"What?" Piper asked excitedly looking at Leo who just nodded and drew his pregnant wife into a passionate embrace.

"I guess this means that you don't have any excuse to put off decorating the nursery now huh?" she said with a sarcastic grin.

They both went to bed contented with the news knowing that this was still the easy part and they had another tough few months to follow.

'&!"($£/).-,?

As predicted, the next months were hard on both expecting parents. Piper's stomach was swelling fast creating the reality of the life growing inside of her. The mood swings didn't help much either! On many occasions, she became known to bite Leo's head off over tiny details. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! (You wouldn't want to be around either if you happened to pick up an unripe auberjine by mistake!) Piper was also taking lamas classes in preparation for their new arrival. 'Why is it that she can control her mood swings around those guys?' Leo thought to himself after one session when Piper remained calm even after one of the other couples stepped on her foot. If it had been him, he'd be sleeping on the couch for the next week (or until she got lonely or needed help getting up to go to the bathroom).

Over the next few weeks, Piper and Leo made many trips to baby stores accumulating large numbers of teddies and clothes, mainly just because they looked so cute and tiny- well that was Piper's excuse anyway.

"Aww, look how cute!" Piper squealed picking up a baby booty.

"I think we have enough 'cute' stuff! Don't you think we ought to get more practical stuff?" Leo said trying to be rational and adult, Piper merely looked at him pouting. "Ah OK but this is the last time!" He gave in after learning not to mess with a pregnant woman.

Leo was great around the house. Preparing everything in time for the new arrival: painting the room, building the cot, putting in shelves and filling them with all the cute stuffed toys that Piper had insisted on buying even though they both knew how a new born baby could make absolutely no use of all of this stuff until she was at least a few months old!

Piper stood silently by the door watching her husband working on putting everything into place, thinking just how lucky she was. The growing baby happened to choose this moment to kick forcing Piper to sigh in shock. Although this wasn't the first time it had happened, it took a while to get used to.

At this noise, Leo turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to Piper placing his hand on her stomach and smiling. "The room's not completely dry yet. All these fumes can't be good on the baby."

"I got lonely downstairs." Came her reply, leaning in slightly towards Leo. "And you've been working so hard, you deserve a break! Think you can drag yourself away for just a little bit to keep me company?"

"That seems doable" He said still smiling. "In fact, I can't think of anything better that I'd rather be doing right now." He took her hand allowing her to lead the way back into the living room and lay on the couch with Piper, weaving his fingers gently through hers.

Whilst Piper was on her billionth bathroom break of the evening, Leo heard noises coming from the bathroom and ran in to investigate.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a state of panic.

"I think my waters just broke" Piper replied breathlessly.

"Are you sure? She's not due for another 3 weeks!" Leo was now catching up with Piper's panic. "It's OK baby" He sat her down on the edge of the bath tub. "I'll go and get your bag ready and you just sit here and breathe and we're gonna get you to the hospital." He was trying to be calm, but inside the excitement and fear all joined together was almost too much to handle. He had to keep it together, for Piper. He came back a few moments later with everything that she would need: a pillow -they always seemed to need one even though hospitals had them anyway, a bag full of stuff -spare clothes for Piper, baby clothes for when they brought her home and Piper's jacket. He walked her down to the car holding her and breathing along with her heavily and in sync. After fumbling for car keys, they were on their way to the hospital with Leo giving the occasional words of encouragement but focusing more on getting there. The drive was short and they had practiced the procedure a few times, however it didn't seem to relate to the real thing anymore. Inside the hospital Piper was wheeled to a delivery room.

Leo stood in the hot, white room smelling strongly of disinfectant but not wanting to mention anything- he was confident that they knew what they were doing. Even with doctors and nurses constantly rushing past him, he couldn't help but feel that him and Piper were the only people there and this baby was the only thing that mattered. After a while, these faces became blurred, in a matter of hours, he was going to be a father. The whole time he stood by Piper's side, it happened so quickly. From trying to calm Pipers screams and helping her to breathe one minute to hearing the beautiful sound of his perfect, new born baby crying the next.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" Said the nurse handing the tiny, wrinkley pink bundle into the arms of her eagerly awaiting father who was fighting back the tears and looking down at his wife whilst stroking the mass of dark brown hair on the baby's head.

"She's beautiful." Was all he could manage to squeak out under all the emotion.

"So do you have a name for her yet?" The doctor asked smiling at the family before him. Piper and Leo looked to each other and in spoke in unison.

"Melinda, Patricia"

"Well then," Continued the doctor. "Welcome to the world, Melinda Patricia Wyatt!"

And with that, a family was born. Mother, father and daughter all brought together in this one place to look forward to the rest of their lives together, through the good and the bad!

* * *

Ta da!! Here she is! Awww lol ive been trying to write something decent for ages and then all of a sudden that just came out! That again seems like another good ending point. However, I do have more chapters planned so if youre interested in reading, im willing to write! Lemme know what you think! :D 


	18. Happy Family

**_Chapter 18: Happy Family._**

Disclaimer: I... do.... NOT...... own...... charmed!

A/n: hey me again! Did u forget about me in our long absence? Anyway im gonna shut up and just give u the chapter (after my thanks of course)

LeoPiper-Forever:Glad you likeMelinda yay another lil buba onyour side too!Oh the cuteness! YupKern plays up alotbut to be honestI think its just computers in general, they hate me! I'm sure he'll make a great daddy too! Thanks for the review.

interlectualcb:Lol, you do realise you spellt'intellectual'wrong don'tyou? Yes its the right chapter oooyou noticed the name was from charmed,I'm so proud!I just thought it was a cute littlename and combined the real show in with my thoughts.Thatdiscussion was fun (rumpy-pumpy).Thanks for reviewing.

piperleo4eva: Yup I love the itsy bitsy buba! look at you stealing my word! buba is soooo my word! hehe your wait is over! Thankies!

jessica: I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks for reviewing!

Piper: As long as I have some people reading and reviewing I will keep going, I write for my own enjoyment aswell as the readers. Is this OK for a shout out? (I hope it is) lol see I didn't think it was porn esque either! I must just have some weird friends eh? Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

On with the show!

* * *

"Piper! It's your turn!" Leo shouted rolling over in bed to wake Piper up to go and check on a crying Melinda at 2.30 in the morning.

"It was my turn last time, when you were PRETENDING to be asleep!" Piper reminded Leo wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"But you're better with her." Leo said still arguing his point even though Piper was halfway out the door.

Piper stood over her young daughter's crib for the fifth time tonight.

"Hey honey!" She picked her up and held her close rocking her slightly from side to side. "What's all the noise for huh? You're not hungry, don't need a diaper change. Are you just lonely? Is that what it is?" Though judging from the grin spreading across her face the second her mother picked her up, this was clearly the reason. Even after Melinda had fallen asleep, Piper couldn't bear leaving her. She sat still staring at her baby girl. She had so much and was still only 22.

"Room for one more?" Leo asked whispering from the door frame. "I couldn't sleep." He walked tip-toeing over to his wife and daughter. "She's so beautiful" he exclaimed proudly. "Though I don't know what else to expect with you as a mother" he said complementing Piper on her own beauty.

"I know, and you for a father! Couldn't really go wrong could it." Piper said still swaying.

"Looks like she's sleeping?" Leo stated. "Why don't you come to bed?"

After yawning, Piper gave in. She placed baby Melinda in her cot and tucked her in tenderly. "Night night sweetie"

The next morning, Piper woke up to Leo and Melinda on the chair next to her bed and instinctively smiled.

"Good morning" Leo said seeing Piper. "I thought today we could show Melly off in the park?"

"Sure" Piper said sleepily.

"I've fed and changed her. So all you have to do, my darling, is sit back, relax and enjoy our company!"

"You're too perfect" Piper said as she sat up and waved at her child held safely in her father's arms.

"Oh and I may have another little surprise for you" Leo said standing up and holding Mel to Piper leaving her to wonder what he could be talking about.

Walking around the park pushing Melinda in her pram, seemed like the perfect way to spend an afternoon. People kept coming over to admire the baby and tell Piper just how cute she was. In the distance Piper noticed four familiar figures walking towards them carrying a basket.

"So, Piper, did you forget how to use a phone?" Grams asked when they were closer.

"I'm sorry Grams, I know I haven't called much lately but we've been really busy" Piper returned after hugging grams and taking the basket off phoebe and finding a suitable patch of grass for them all to sit down.

"Melinda not sleeping well?" Prue asked catching the bags under her sister's and brother-in-law's tired eyes.

"No, she was up every half an hour last night." Leo added stifling a yawn.

"What, this little thing?" Phoebe joked picking her out of her push chair. "She's too cute to be naughty aren't you" cooing over her niece.

"I can assure you she's not!" Piper said clearing the situation up.

"OK now that that's settled, can we please eat?" Prue asked, her stomach rumbling. "I'm starving!"

They sat and ate as one big happy family joking as they always did. Even the newest arrival seemed fully content surrounded by her parents, great grandmother and aunts.

"Well, I guess we'd better be getting this little one home" Piper said placing a sleeping Melinda carefully back into her buggy. "I think this little one has had enough excitement for one day!" she was looking over at her baby playing the perfect mother loving her new daughter more than she could ever imagine and linking her arm through Leo's.

"Don't be a stranger ok?" Grams said hugging her granddaughter again. It must have been hard, watching someone you've known their whole life now living their own life with a new family. This was something that Piper had to look forward to.

She hugged both of her sisters in turn before making her way home. She never knew how a simple day just spending time with her family could have been so tiring.

In the car ride home, Melinda was a perfect little angel. Piper rested her head on Leo's shoulders whilst stealing glances at the sleeping child in the back and with that, they were home. Walking through the doors with Melinda in her basket in one hand, and Leo's hand in the other, for the first time, it was clear, they really were a family. The Wyatts!

* * *

OK I know that was really short and pointless, but I just wanted a little chapter that would show them as a family but don't worry I'm not done just yet. And you will be glad to know that I think my writer's block is going again lol I'm about to write the next chapter right now making it 3 chapters in 2 days hehe! So I will update soon! 


	19. A New Job

**_Chapter 19: A New Job._**

Disclaimer: I haven't written in so long, I keep forgetting to do this but no, in my time of not updating I have not miraculously 'earned' the rights to Charmed, I also haven't become super rich and bought it either. So I guess I still don't own it :(

A/N: next chapter here, enjoy! Warning you in advance, I have a feeling it's gonna be really short! Huge thanks to all you lovely people who keep reading and reviewing! :D

* * *

With Melinda now four months old, Piper finally felt as though she could start job hunting again. She knew that she would have to start at the bottom but was trying all of the restaurants in town- so far with no luck.

"So, how'd it go?" Leo asked as Piper walked in one evening from her latest attempt at finding a job.

Piper merely looked at him and continued hanging her coat up and walking over to Leo and wrapping her arms around him in defeat.

"That bad huh?"

She collapsed herself down on the couch throwing off her shoes. "Please, it was a nightmare!" She said when she finally spoke.

"Why was it so bad?" he asked putting the bottle he was about to give Melinda on the table, sitting down next to Piper and pulling her up.

"Ugh" She sighed "the guy interviewing me was a complete pig! The second he heard that I was a mother he was acting as if I wasn't good enough, like having a kid affects how I can cook. If anything, it should make me better, more experience!" She always rambled when she was annoyed and knew she was right. "Chauvinistic pig!" She added bitterly.

"Men" Leo groaned sarcastically hoping to relax Piper. He noticed the corners of her lips starting to curl into a slight smile. It was a start at least. "It's his loss!" he exclaimed still trying to comfort his wife. "The way I see it, that just means all the more for me and Mel" He said genuinely looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you Leo, you actually made me feel better, when I thought I was beyond repair." She said sitting up and smiling. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know but tomorrow's another day and another chance for some lucky employer to snap you up" He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"So how is my darling little daughter? She been a good girl for daddy?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah, she's been fine, great actually. You had fun with daddy today didn't you" Leo cooed picking her up and bouncing her on his knee while Piper looked on smiling. Leo handed Melinda to her mother.

"Hi" she smiled "God I missed her today. I never thought it possible I was only gone a few hours."

"I know, she missed you too! But you'll get used to it I suppose, the same as anything else."

Piper sat stroking Melinda's soft brown hair and rocking her as she always did.

"Why don't I go and make dinner and you two can spend some more time together?" Leo suggested kissing Piper's cheek and walking into the kitchen.

They sat down to the dinner that Leo had prepared. Although by 'prepared', he meant lifting the phone to order a takeaway. He wasn't a good cook, that was Piper's area of expertise!

Melinda still hadn't reached the stage where she was sleeping a night through.

"I heard by the time they hit four months they sleep!" Piper moaned getting out of bed. "Don't tell me she's spoilt already? I was hoping that would hold off at least until she hit puberty" Leo was too tired to laugh at her not so subtle reference to their daughter crying. She was hoping Leo could check on her this time. Piper had another job interview tomorrow and needed to be alert. As though remembering about Piper's job seeking troubles, Leo got up and started whispering to Melinda.

"Shh honey, do you think you could try and sleep mommy's got a big day tomorrow."

"You were talking to her again weren't you? You know she's four months I don't think she can understand you" Piper said when she heard Leo shuffling back into the room and felt him climbing into bed beside her.

"You'd be surprised of what they're aware of. Anyway, night."

(-)(-)(-)

Another day meant another interview for Piper. Leo sat watching the door waiting for her to walk through, hopefully with a job offer. At that moment, Leo heard a key turning in the lock. He waited to see the results, optimistic as always.

"So?" He asked unable to read the emotion on her face.

"Uh well it was better than the last. They said they'd call me which probably means no. I doubt whether I'll ever find a job."

"We both know that's not true"

"I know I just don't want to get my hopes up over this one. It's a really great place."

They sat down to watch a movie trying to take Piper's mind off the job. The phone rang and Piper immediately grabbed it.

"Hello?" Leo put the TV on mute and listened to hear if he could make out what was being said on the other end. "Speaking" Piper continued into the receiver. "Really? That's great. Wow thanks. Uh huh see you then. Thanks again, bye" she hung up and waited a moment to let everything sink in before telling Leo.

"Well I got the job" she spoke calmly though on the inside she was ready to burst with excitement.

"That's great! I knew you would!" Leo congratulated her and yawned before they both retired to bed. Piper could sleep easy knowing that she was now one step further on the ladder towards finding her dreams. That night, for the first time, Melinda did sleep all night. As though she did understand what Leo had said. OK it was more likely to be coincidence but either way, it was a nice change. Again everything seemed to be going right. A new job, a perfect husband and a SLEEPING baby. Piper couldn't ask for more at this moment.

* * *

A/N: OK that was crap but please review. 


	20. Too Much

**_Chapter 20: Too Much._**

Disclaimer: Oooh I've just been learning about ownership in business studies, but unfortunately, I still don't own charmed.

A/N: So to anyone getting bored, not far to go now, I'm not finished yet but there are only a few chapters left. Anyone else (i.e. not my mean school friends) Enjoy!

(-)(-)(-)

"Good evening" Piper said cheerily walking in after a few weeks of working.

"Hey." Leo greeted her. "How was work?"

"Oh it was great! You really have to come down there and check it out sometime."

"Uh huh" came Leo's reply. Piper noticed he was acting differently but managed to shake it off and sneak into the nursery to watch Melinda napping. Leo walked into the kitchen without saying another word.

They were both silent during dinner for the third time that week. And what with Piper being too busy to cook after work where she'd been cooking all day, they had been eating a lot of junk. Anyone could see that they were drifting apart.

This continued every night for the next consecutive two weeks until one night Leo finally cracked.

"Where've you been?" He almost shouted when Piper walked in the door an hour and a half late.

"Hello to you too! And we were busy so I had to work late." She said continuing with her normal nightly routine as though nothing was wrong.

"A call would have been nice!" He was losing his temper now. He didn't want to be one of those jealous husbands who couldn't allow his wife to have a life without him. He wanted to be happy for her and her new job but it was all getting too much. The feelings of him losing someone he loved more than anything but couldn't do anything about it overcame him. "I've hardly seen you all week" He added sounding hurt.

"Listen Leo, I don't need this right now. I've had a hard day at work and I just wanted to come home and relax I don't need you piling all this shit on me."

"Oh so wanting to be with my wife more is shit is it?" He asked angrily defending himself with a question to make it easier on himself.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well apparently I don't!" He grabbed his coat and slammed the front door on his way out. Piper just sat there feeling as though she was missing something. Leo hadn't said anything about being unhappy or that he felt he was losing her. Or maybe she should have noticed it being his wife and the fact that she didn't proved that she was in the wrong. She sat contemplating all of the factors with tears streaming down her face. She hated fighting with Leo and the thought of losing him was too much for her to bear.

She woke up on the couch without even realising that she had fallen asleep and found herself covered with a blanket. Leo had obviously come home in spite of his anger. She rubbed her eyes and noticed an envelope on the coffee table with 'Piper written on it in what she recognised to be Leo's handwriting.

She picked it up and read it.

_Piper,_

_I know that this isn't the best way of telling you this and I know that I should be there telling you myself but its just too hard. Maybe I would have done this to your face if I had the chance or the courage. _

_I keep telling myself that it was all just a mistake and I stand by that. I just hope that it's true. _

_You have to know that I never meant it to happen that way everything just got too much and I couldn't control it. I feel like my whole world has caved in and no one's here to make it right. _

_Anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't deal with this. I hate fighting with you, you are and always will be my world, the only thing that I live for but right now I'm not even sure that I have that. _

_I would do anything for you, you know that but the one thing that I can't do is lose you. If you are going to make work your priority then I can't be around. _

_I want to be with you but I don't know if that means the same thing as it once did. If I have already lost you and this is too late, just know that I will always love you and Melinda no matter what_

_Please don't hate me._

_All my love, Leo._

Piper read the letter and began to cry again, she didn't really understand what Leo was trying to say. She could tell that he was confused when he wrote it. But she did know that whatever he _was_ trying to say, it wasn't good. The paper clutched tightly in her hands was wet from the tears.

Was Leo leaving her? Leaving Melinda fatherless? And in a letter?

(-)(-)(-)

A/N: OK now that was a seriously crap chapter! Even I don't know what the hell I was trying to say! Hopefully I'll be able to make it clearer in the next chapter! I'll completely understand if all your reviews say 'huh?' but if you got that, then your definitely smarter than me!


	21. Truths

**_Chapter 21: Truths _**

Disclaimer: I don't bloody own charmed! OK?

A/N: I have no idea what I'm on, I was trying to be all Jane Austeny and use a letter as a stylistic device (crap English literature Alevel is really getting to me lol)Anyway, it didn't work so this is just gonna be a kind of 'catch up' chapter so it might be short. I hope it makes more sense.

Thank you soo much for all your reviews over 200 I'm sooooooooooooooooo grateful!!!!!!

LeoPiper-Forever- Lol its ok, you could have said huh you'll just have to read on to find out wont you? sorry i left it so long but i been really busy! thanks!

piperleo4eva- Yours and Molly's names are really similar now... hmmm (sorry that had no point) and I already knew you were cleverer than me it just makes it worse coz ur younger! lol i couldnt have put that explanation better myself. glad I have at least one analytical reader person. U reviewed twice?

charmedangel429- Yeah I'll admit, the letter was kinda confusing but if you still dont get whats going on after this, read piperleo4evas review should explain it ok. Thanks for the review.

C.Charmed24/7- Thanks. soon enough?

Mrs Soollbean- Erm, I don't know what to say other than thank you! I can't believe that you think I'm the best author, thats definately one of the best compliments I've ever had!

Piper-Loves-Leo- I know its horrible but it did have to happen, to move the plot along more than anything else. Thank you!

* * *

Piper, feelinghelpless knew that she had to find Leo. Even though it was 4am, she was determined to find out what was going on. She had a feeling that wherever Leo was, he probably wasn't sleeping either. She picked up a sleeping Melinda, dressed her warmly and carried her out to the car. She couldn't exactly leave her in the house alone. 

After looking everywhere, she decided to try her last resort- the park. There, surprisingly she found Leo sitting on the bench in their secret garden.

"Hey stranger" She whispered softly unsure of how she should act.

"How'd you find me?"

"Actually, I didn't. I needed to clear my head. I'd imagine your doing the same?" He smiled and Piper went to sit beside him but there was still distance between them.

"You guessed right. I take it you saw the letter?"

"Yeah. Still trying to make sense of it though."

"Listen, I don't know what was going through my head I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you."

"You haven't yet have you?"

"You tell me?"

At this moment Melinda stirred and the tiny, helpless child seemed to remind her parents why they fell in love in the first place. They both knew that their love was strong and when they had decided to get married, they knew that there were going to be hard times ahead. This was just one of them. As Piper tried to comfort her baby with Leo looking on, she realised that Leo did need an explanation, maybe she had been in the wrong after all.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I guess I was just so excited about having a new job that I didn't think about what it meant for you. We're in this together, I was just being selfish." She gave her explanation. "And I've hardly seen my daughter in the past two weeks. What kind of a mother does that make me?"

"A great one" Leo said quietly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still mad at you but any fool could see how much that girl loves you, and not just because she needs you as her mother." Piper smiled and looked down at the child in her arms swaying her gently.

She eventually looked back up at Leo, just wanting to put things right.

"Why don't we make a pact?" She suggested.

"Like what?" Leo questioned. Neither wanted to end here but they were still both so young and knew that if things were going to be like it was before, they would need to work at it as a couple.

"Well I've worked too hard to get this far, to give up now."

"I'm not asking you to give up your job, I know it's been your dream for as long as I've known you, it's one of the things I love about you." Leo interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?" Leo looked apologetic and sat back to listen. "OK now I have your attention, as I was saying, I will try to make more time for you and Mel and not let my work get in the way of us, but in return you have to promise to not let it get on top of you. If you feel like I am neglecting you, tell me rather than letting it all build up and end up with you walking out. How does that sound?"

"I'm in. You always did have a way with words!"

"So we OK?"

"For now but you still have loads of making up to do, two weeks worth if I'm not mistaken." He winked taking Melinda out of Piper's arms and softly kissing her forehead. "So home?"

"Actually maybe we could just sit here for a while? I haven't seen such a beautiful night in a long time." She moved closer towards Leo on the bench and placed her tired head on his strong shoulders so not to disturb Melinda in his arms.

They sat quietly until the sun was almost up. Piper had fallen asleep.

"Honey?" Leo shook her lightly trying to wake her up.

"Huh?" She moaned finally stirring.

"Sun's nearly up. We should get you home you've gotta be up for work in a few hours."

"Actually, no I don't I booked the day off. I missed you too you know!"

With that they left the garden and walked home among the falling autumn leaves and the cool breeze pushing them closer together to make sure that this time it would be different.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Better? Hehe well review and I'll post the last chapter as soon as it's done. 


	22. Dream Come True!

**_Chapter 22: Dream Come True!_**

Disclaimer: For the last time, no, I do not own charmed, any rights to charmed, any charmed characters or anything related to charmed (I don't think)

A/N: ::Sniffles:: waaahhh ok so, finally here, the last chapter no more after this although I am working on another PL fic so if u liked this, you can look forward to that soon!

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! :D XxX xXx

* * *

Almost a year had passed, in which time Piper and Leo had been through the normal ups and downs of a relationship but had managed to stay strong. 

One of the trials had been Melinda's first birthday party. Who would have thought a group of one year olds could have been so difficult to control? Piper and Leo certainly hadn't!

"_Did you get the plastic cups with the teddy bear design on them?" Piper asked Leo when he walked through the door carrying three packed grocery bags (the rest were still in the boot she imagined; considering the list she gave him, three bags was definitely not enough) while she put the finishing touches on the cake. However, drawing iceing flowers on her homemade birthday cake reading 'Happy Birthday Melinda. 1 Today' was not an easy task._

"_No, they were all out," He said putting the bags down in the kitchen and returning to Piper's exasperated moans. "but they're one! Do you really think they're gonna care" Piper merely stared at him before turning back to work. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in flour but it was all for a good cause. Tomorrow, they were throwing Melinda her very first birthday party! _

_At that moment, Melinda came crawling in being chased by aunty Phoebe close behind._

"_Phoebe, you're meant to be helping! Not playing!" Piper yelled at her younger sister._

"_Oh come on lighten up 'mummy' we're having fun!" She finally caught Melinda and was tickling her young niece in fits of giggles. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just a birthday party."_

"_Yeah but it's her first birthday party it has to be perfect. And I don't want it to turn out like yours, mum was humiliated about that for years after!"_

"_That's just an excuse and you know it. I turned out fine didn't I? OK don't answer that but the point is, you've always been a perfectionist." Leo tried to hide his laughter. He knew there was truth in what his sister-in-law had just said._

"_So what happened at Phoebe's party anyway?" Leo asked trying to change the subject._

_Phoebe rolled her eyes._

"_Oh well, mum hired a clown only Phoebe decided that he was trying to eat her and spent the whole time hiding under the table until dad found her when it was time to sing happy birthday and tried to prove that 'Mr. Giggles' wasn't going to hurt her but she threw a tantrum, started screaming and pushed the cake on the floor. The house almost set on fire! All the parents wouldn't even speak to mum or let their kids anywhere near Phoebe, they thought she was an arsonist. Mum still got stared at in the street for like a year after." Piper remembered laughing._

"_Well it looks like drama runs in the family." Leo teased. _

"_Oh whatever," Phoebe said dismissively. "That clown was evil and out to get me!" They all dissolved into fits of laughter. "besides it was like 19 years ago I'm sure Mr. giggles has retired by now." _

"_So how's your new job as an agony aunt going?" Leo questioned Phoebe. She had recently been given the position at the local newspaper even after just leaving high school. The editor had thought she had potential. Lucky breaks also seemed to run in the Halliwell family. _

"_Yeah, great. You know, its really fulfilling, being able to help people."_

_Prue and Andy, walked in carrying the rest of the shopping. They had got back together soon after Piper and Leo. _

"_Thanks for helping us with the bags Leo" Prue said sarcastically._

"_Any time!" Said Leo with a wink._

"_Prue, Piper's picking on me!" Phoebe pouted. She always used to run to Prue when they were kids and reminiscing and playing with Melinda had put her in a childish mood._

"_Aww want me to beat her up?" Prue asked putting her arm around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe covered her eyes, pretended to cry and nodded. _

"_Hey, but you didn't beat Phoebe up when she threw Grams' glass elephant ornament at my head and gave me concussion and we had to spend 5 hours in the emergency room!" Piper said defensively._

"_Oh my god, that was years ago! Are you ever gonna stop living in the past?" Phoebe joked._

"_Ahh the good old days huh? Before mum died and Piper moved to England." Prue chimed in. Sensing a sisterly moment, Andy and Leo, grabbing Melinda walked out of the room. _

_The next day, Piper dressed Melinda in her best clothes, a pink dress with her short hair lying straight on her back. The guests started arriving with their parents and the party seemed to go quickly without any problems. Melinda, as always was the perfect angel and her proud parents watched as they realised that she had been a part of this world for a whole year already._

_By the evening, Piper and Leo were exhausted. Looking after 20 crying babies was not an easy task. One was enough. Once everyone had left, they rested together on the couch the sound of crying still echoing in their ears. _

"_Let's not do that again until she's at least five and her friends can take care of themselves!" Piper yawned and slept the rest of the night through._

Shortly after, a prospect of promotion came for Piper. Her boss was planning to retire and was looking for a new head chef and manager and rumours around the kitchen suggested that Piper was his first choice.

_Mr. Porter called Piper into work early to discuss what everyone had been talking about and hoped that the gossip was true._

"_You wanted to see me?" Piper said when faced with her boss._

"_Yes take a seat why don't you" He motioned towards the seat opposite him. She felt like she was back at the job interview. She sat down and waited for what was about to come. "Well, I'm sure you know why I've called you here. I wont bore you with the pleasantries, I need a new head chef and you are by far the most talented person on my staff." Piper coloured slightly at this blunt compliment but carried on acting professional and dignified._

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Piper, I want you to be my new head chef, and well this one may come as a bit of a surprise but I'm selling the restaurant, and I wanted you to be the first to know, I would rather that it went into trustworthy hands and you would be great. Plus I know how hard you've worked for this. Of course I don't need an answer now but let me know as soon as possible and we can make it official."_

_Piper didn't know what to say so she stood up and shook his hand._

"_Thank you so much for this opportunity. I promise I wont let you down!"_

_Piper ran home that evening to tell Leo immediately. She wanted to run it by him before making a decision. He was delighted for her. So it would mean more work but the benefits would outweigh it. _

"_Hey, Leo, you still looking for work?" Piper asked later after telling him the news._

"_Um well yeah I guess but with you working we would need to find someone to take care of Melinda, why?" _

"_Well say I did buy the restaurant? We could buy it together and well you can take care of the money, paperwork side and I'll manage and cook and there'll be two of us so there will always be one person to stay with Mel- you know I hate the idea of leaving her with a stranger! How does it sound?"_

"_Actually, that's not a bad idea." Leo said clearly excited._

_The next day, Piper got back to her boss and a deal was struck. After years of searching Piper was finally getting what she had always wanted. She was going to be the owner of her restaurant and a partnership with Leo, not only in marriage, but in business as well. She was living in America with the perfect family; the man of her dreams and a perfect, angelic baby daughter. Life could not have been more perfect. _

_On opening night of 'HW'(Halliwell-Wyatts) Piper felt it necessary to give a speech. She gently tapped her glass with a spoon, and began:_

"**_For as long as I can remember, I had wanted to live in America, to make something of myself and to own my own restaurant. Tonight and with my life with Leo I believe that I have achieved that. _**

_**I can't remember a time when I was happier than how I feel right now. I know it sounds cheesy but I feel like the luckiest woman alive! **_

**_I never used to believe in love until I met Leo, not real love anyway and a part of me always felt as though my aspirations were too high, I had no hope of achieving them. Tonight I have proved myself and everyone who has ever doubted me wrong. I'm living my dream as I always wanted and to be honest, its better than I could have ever imagined and with Leo by my side I feel that I cannot fail._**

**_I guess what I'm trying to say toeveryone here tonight is that you are somebody. Even if you don't feel like it right now. I know what its like to feel alienated, like you don't belong, like you're not what people expect you to be but now I see that you don't need to be. Be what you want, not what someone else wants you to be. If you have a dream, follow it- there is no limit. As long as you believe, you will get there follow your heart. Believe."_**

* * *

Well, there you have it. People who know me will have been expecting that speech and I have to admit it hits home quite a lot! Im not going to go into what that means I'll leave you to interpret it however you want. All that is left for me to say is: thank you all for reading and reviewing and I really hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. OK well thanks again. 

Lissy

XxX xXx


End file.
